Raised as a Noah
by ShortMcCake
Summary: What if Allen Walker was found by the Earl as he ran for his life from humans who wanted to kill him because of his left arm? What if he was raised at a young age to be a Noah? Rated T for now.
1. Found running

My first D Gray -man fanfic! I do not own D Gray -Man.

* * *

><p>A small boy with white hair ran through the forest. He could hear howling in the distance and shouting. He needed to get away before they found him again. He wasn't ready to die just yet. He didn't understand why the towns people attacked him. They tortured him and tried to cleanse him. They called him the spawn of the devil all because of his left arm. Blood was running down the side of his head and he was burnt all over his body, all he wanted was to lay down and rest, but he couldn't. The shouting and the howling were getting closer and closer. Everything started to get blurry when he suddenly ran into someone. Out of fright he punched at the person but was stopped in his attack.<p>

The male looked at the boy. He saw the damage he was in. The man also saw his arm. Intrigued the man knelt down by the boy, "My name is Adam, but my family calls me the Mellinium Earl." He heard the shouting and looked up where he could see people coming closer. The boy struggled to get free.

"Let me go! I need to get away! They will kill me!" The boy shouted at the Earl.

There was something about this boy that he couldn't just let him get taken. Besides the innocence he recognized in the boy's left arm, but something was familiar. Tightening his grip on the boy The Earl disappeared. He reappeared on the ark with the boy in his arms.

"Melliniee!" He heard a shout before a girl latched herself onto the Earl.

"Rhode, I am glad you are here-" He was cut off when the boy started to struggle again.

"Let me go!" He must have moved the wrong way or something because the pain was now evident. Instead of screaming like he wanted to his vison became blurry and he blacked out slumping against the Earl.

"Who is that?" Rhode questioned as she got of the Earl and looked closely at the boy. The blood coming from his wounds and his burnt skin made it hard for her to get a good look at how he looks like.

"He is new part of our family." The Earl said.

Rhode eyes widened and a smile was on her face as her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Really?" the Earl nodded. Rhode reached down to grab his left hand but was instantly shocked by it. She winced and jerked back, looking at his left arm. "Melliniee, This boy has innocence in his left arm." Rhode pointed out, now looking at the Earl with a questionable look.

"Yes. That is a problem but something about him seems familiar and i believe where I find him the people in the town were trying to kill him, as you can see from his state, because of the innocence in his arm ." The Earl picked the boy up again and started walking to a room where he lied him down on the bed. "there is something... Familiar about him... I want to keep him close at all times. Rhode can you go get Tyki for me? I want him to take care of the boy."

Rhode nodded and ran off to find Tyki.

* * *

><p>It's a pretty short chapter but i am trying to come to grips with this. It's harder to write a fanfic with this anime, but I shall try my best! *determined look* I hope you liked it so far and please review.<p> 


	2. Dream

**Alright! I am updating already because I know how irritating it is to find a story that is really good and is only half way done. That causes you to sit and wait for the person to update their story. *cough**cough* Alright well here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Tyki~!" A tall male dressed in a suit heard just before Rhode latched herself onto him. "Melliniee wants you to go to him." She giggled.<p>

Tyki sighed, "Where is he?" Rhode just grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Jeez Rhode! are you trying to pull my arm out of my socket? I can follow you on my own you know." Tyki complained. Rhode let him go and skipped ahead a little and stopped in front of a door.

"He is in there. He wants you to take care of the boy he found that is greatly injured." Rhode's smile grew as she watched Tyki's face become puzzling.

Tyki opened the door to find the Earl trying to bandage the boy up but failing miserably because he managed to rap himself up in the bandages. "It's about time you got here Tyki-pet. I was afraid I wouldn't be getting any help for awhile now."

"Master Earl!" Tyki shouted as he ran over to get the Earl untangled from his mess. Rhode was now laughing hysterically at the scene that was playing out in front of her. After Tyki managed (somehow) to get the Earl untangled. "Rhode can you get me a bucket of water?" Rhode nodded and skipped off to the bathroom. Confused on why she went straight to the bathroom and not to get a bucket, Tyki turned his attention to the boy. His left arm instantly getting his attention. "Master Earl, this boy has innocence. Why didn't you kill him?" Tyki questioned.

The Earl had tears falling from his eyes, "He was going to die by the retched humans. I coouldn't just leave him there to his doom." Tyki pulled out a cigarette, putting it in his mouth and lighting it taking in some of the toxic fumes before blowing it out. "You really shouldn't smoke Tyki-pet!" The Earl complained but Tyki ignored him with only a twitch from being called 'Tyki-pet'.

Rhode came back in from the bathroom holding a bucket of water and going over to Tyki. He dismissed the fact that Rhode had somehow gotten a bucket of water when she only just went into the bathroom. "There is more than he is telling me isn't there?" Tyki stated to Rhode.

Rhode put a finger on her chin wondering if she should tell Tyki or leave him to begging her for the information. After she thought for awhile she decided to tell him. "Melliniee decided to adopt him. He said the boy is really familiar to him." Rhode shrugged. Tyki wasn't sure if Rhode was telling him everything but he didn't care. Taking another inhale of the toxic fumes and letting it out he decided to clean up the boy's head first before he moved to the boy's burnt skin on his body. Rhode lied down on the bed propping her head up with her hands and kicked her feet lightly as she watched Tyki start to bandage the boy up.

The boy twitched which got all three of there attentions then he started to flail around shouting, "NO! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Tyki got up and held him down. He had managed get get most of the bandaging down before the boy started thrashing about. Rhode helped Tyki to hold him down and then she closed her eyes going into his dream. Everything was passing her in a blur but what she did see she wanted to pull back out but knew she had to stop this. She replaced his dream with a much better dream. "Humans..." She lied down next to the boy and held him close to her.

The Earl and Tyki were confused, but both shrugged it off. After they left Rhode let a tear slid down her cheek. "I won't let anything like that happen to you now. Melliniee said you were family and when you are family you protect each other." she snuggled up to him closing her eyes. "I swear I won't let those despicable humans get their hands on you ever again... Allen..." Rhode said. As if the boy heard her say his name he twitched slightly and then let out a sigh. She giggled to herself. "You seem to like the name I gave you. That's... good..." Rhode then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try my best to make the chapters longer. You know when Allen wakes up. Yes i made Rhode give him the name. *evil giggle* Anyways... I love how i have this going now. I am horrible at Tyki's character though. I realized that much. Well give me your thoughts and opinions. Review damnit!<strong>


	3. New Family

**Alright I have to say that I am getting better at making my chapters longer. ****i'm glad to see my story has gotten a lot of attention from people. It makes me happy.**

* * *

><p>The boy slowly began to wake up. His senses returning to him. the last thing he remembered was a man saving him from his towns people. Slowly opening his eyes he was met with white. Confused, he closed his eyes then opened them again. Still white. Not really caring he went to shift around to a more comfortable sleeping position when he found that he couldn't move very well. Looking down to his a chest he was met with blue spiky hair. It was a person. He started to panic. Did his towns people find him? Is he locked in a cell? He tried to get out from underneath this person.<p>

All the movement woke Road up. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. she let out a yawn and looked up at the boy. Her eyes sparkled with happiness to see that he had awakened. He stared at her with horror.

"Hi!" Road squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

The boy was surprised. He was expecting her to call him demon child and hurt him. It was then that he realized the bandages covering his wounds. "Did... Did you..." Road pulled back to look at the boy as he tried to speak. "Did you..." He looked her in the eye. she was amazed by his gray-blue eyes. "Did you put the bandages on me?"

Road blinked once and giggled, "No. That was Tyki."

"Was he the one that saved me?" He lifted his hand up to his face. "I was so scared." tears began to fall down his face. "So scared..." His body started to shake from the silent sobs.

Road understood why the boy was scared. After the images she saw from his nightmare last night, she knew all to well why he was scared. She wiped his tears away causing him to look at her again. She gave him a reassuring smile. "It wasn't tyki. It was Millennium Earl. He saved you and brought you here."

The boy finally looked around the room Taking in everything he saw. There was a knock on the door. The boys head snapped towards where the door was and watched it intently. It opened and the same man that saved him that night walked through with a huge grin on his face. "I see that he has awakened." Road nodded. The Earl turned his attention to the boy. "So, What is your name boy?"

He stayed quiet. He didn't have a name. The towns people just called him the devil child. He figured that was his name. "Devil child." He responded weakly.

the Earl's face softened and Road looked sad. "That's what they called me. Other than that I don't have a name." He said.

Road looked determined. "That isn't your name. It's Allen." The boy raised his eyebrows at Road. "I gave you that name last night because I liked it and I wanted o call you something. So your name is Allen."

The boy was emotionless for awhile just thinking over his new name. Finally he smiled happily like a little kid should smile. "Allen. I like it."

Road couldn't help it, she latched herself onto the boy squeezing him to death, "Your so adorable!" She squealed.

The Earl smiled. "So, Allen, are you hungry?"

Allen opened his mouth to answer him, but his stomach answered for him. it let out a loud growl making his face turn bright red. The Earl let out a laugh, "I take that as a yes."

Allen nodded his head in a fast motion. He just wanted everyone to forget that his stomach just growled. Road hopped off the bed and grabbed Allen's hand pulling him along with her. "The family will be happy to meet you." She had a shine in her eyes. Allen was confused. He knows About Road and the fat clown guy walking behind him. He remembered Road mentioning a guy name Tyki, but she said nothing about a family. Allen wasn't liking this one bit. Though he couldn't pull away from the girl. She hasn't done anything bad to him, but hug him to where he could not breathe.

Road felt Allen tense in her hand. She decided to ignore that and continue pulling him into a room where there was a long dinning table. There was floating pumpkins everywhere. Allen relaxed a bit, wondering how pumpkins could float, until he saw five other people sitting around the table. they stopped what they were doing to look at Road and Allen as they came in. The Earl came in shortly after them. Road dragged Allen over to a seat next to Tyki and Road sat on the other side. Allen was really tense now. He didn't trust them and he was scared for his life.

"Now since we are all here, why don't we start with the introduction to our new family member?" The Earl said.

Allen's head snapped to look at the Earl. His eyes wide. He never said anything like that to him before they came here. He felt several gazes on him and he looked round and looked at the people sitting at the table looking at him. Road nudged his arm encouraging him to speak. Allen gulped before he opened his mouth to speak, "My name is..." He looked at Road. He couldn't remember the name Road had given him. Road sighed and spoke up. "His name is Allen."

Tyki looked over at Road. "Couldn't the boy have said his own name?" Allen squirmed in his seat before he whispered, "I couldn't remember the name she gave me." Tyki looked down at the boy confused. He decided to just come out and say it since Road and the fat clown guy already knew. "Yeah, I didn't have a name before. You got a problem with that?" He glared at Tyki. Road and the earl were shocked by his sudden change. He was scared just a moment ago. "The towns people didn't want to name a devil spawn so I didn't have a name besides any name they could think of. Mostly insulting ones."

Tyki was surprised at the boy as well, at least, until someone on the other side of the table spoke up ruining everything, "Eh~? Well that sucks." A guy with short black hair, put his foot up on the table. He was wearing the most obscured clothing that not even Allen could describe it. The blonde one with the stitched mouth next to him just laughed.

Allen felt embarrassed from his sudden outburst, mumbling a sorry as he looked down at his lap. "It is okay Allen. If I had known you had a bite to you I would have warned them about asking you personal questions." the Earl said.

Allen looked at his right hand, "It's a habit. I hate being picked on and I didn't like the fact that he was about to make fun of the fact that I couldn't remember my name."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, "Oi, boy, I wouldn't make fun of you till I knew you better." the boy just glared at him. It was obvious to everyone that Tyki was not going to win any points with the boy right now. Tyki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My name is Tyki Mikk. I am the Noah of Pleasure." He grinned, "You'll have to find out more on your own boy."

The Giant one that sat across from Tyki and next to the other two weird boys said, "Names Skin Bolic. I'm the Noah of Wrath. I like sweets. Do you like sweets?"

Allen looked at him. For some reason he felt if he didn't answer this question right he was going to be in a world load of pain. "I've never had any sweets before." He decided to answer honestly. The only thing he ate was whatever he could find for himself.

Skin tossed him a piece of candy, "You'll like it." Road grabbed it before Allen could take it. He pouted at her which she giggled at. "Not until you have had dinner." Allen crossed his arms, "What are you my mother?"

Road tapped her chin thoughtfully then answered, "Nope! That's just Milliniee's rule~!" The Earl chuckled at the now made rule that he had apparently made up because of Road. He could tell that Road didn't want to be thought of as family to this boy. She had a small crush on him.

"I'm Devit!" the black haired one said

"And I'm Jasdero!" The blonde one said. "And together we make Jasdevi! We are the Noah of Bonds!" They both said together and pointed toy guns at each others heads. Devit leaned forward, "We should play tag together."

"Hehe, Yeah tag!" Jesdero commented.

Allen had a horrible feeling about their game 'tag'. One look from Road told him that his feelings were correct. The girl who sat the closest to the Earl spoke up, "My name is Lulubell. Noah of lust." she then went back to the milk she had in front of her.

"You already know me!" Road said cheerfully. Allen nodded his head. She was the weird girl who he found sleeping in bed with him. A cute weird girl that is. "You also know Millinee." then an umbrella type think with a pumpkin on top floated over to him. "I'm Lero! Lero."

Allen stared at it before he said, "You are a floating talking umbrella that freaks me out because your pink." Allen stared blankly at him.

Road bust out laughing and Lero was just confused, so he floated back over to the Earl.

"Now that our new family member has been introduced into the family we can now begin to eat. A couple of servants came over and gave them food. they had weird black pentagrams on their foreheads. Allen was curious but decided to ask about it after dinner. So he ate all his food and more as fast as he could. Everyone was surprised by how much he could eat.

"Looks like I will have to make sure a lot more food is done for now on." The Earl commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh! It's the third chapter. It's longer! Sort of. Sorry for the wait. please review people. Your opinions and suggestions are welcomed among my people of... Candyland... Any ways Reviews help me and actual make me want to write more. See ya! <strong>


	4. What he wants

**Hey! Yeah another update! Completely early for me. I tend to wait awhile before an update because I like to make people wait. Tells me who are my true readers. Anyways, I am secretly writing this in my moms store when i should be doing homework or helping her out. If I am found out I am in serious trouble. So Lets hope I can be a ninja and do this without complete fail! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Allen was pacing around in his room. After the Family dinner Road had taken him back to his room. Although, no one else left the dinning room. Allen reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of candy that the big guy with no pupils gave him. He couldn't really remember their names right this second. It was to much to take in. He gazed down at the candy as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He smiled at that thought. His bed. It was all his. He laughed to himself as he feel back on it. It was so soft to the touch and... bouncy. He got up, standing on his bed. He wasn't sure if it was safe or not, but right now he could care less. He started to bounce on the bed. He had a huge smile on his face and joy radiated off of him.<p>

Allen was trying to get the candy, that was now laying on the bed, to go up into the air. within seconds he found himself slipping on the candy that had gotten underneath his feet and falling off the bed. He heard a crack and unbelievable pain shot through his head. His heads flew up to his head holding it. He could feel something warm and liquid like running between his fingers. He pulled one of his hands away to look at it. It was hard for him to concentrate. Everything swam and blurred in front of him. just before he passed out he confirmed that it was his blood. He also heard someone call his name from a distance.

Once again Allen found himself waking up to a very white ceiling. He groaned at the pain shooting threw his head. "Note to self: don't jump on beds."

Allen heard a giggle and looked to his left to see Road sitting down in a chair with her knees brought up to her chest as she was playing with a doll that looked like one of his legs were about to fall off and it's eye was dangling loose.

He was going to say something but movement from the corner of his eye brought his attention to Tyki was was sitting down crossed legged reading a book. "You should be more careful boy. The last thing we won't is your blood stains on our floor." Tyki grinned at Allen.

Allen glared at Tyki and made a 'hmph' noise. "It's to white here anyways. A little red couldn't hurt it."

Tyki was somewhat surprised by this response. No human would respond that way and it intrigued him. Road put her doll down and skipped over to Allen. "I agree! Red does seem to make things a lot more... livelier." Road has a sadistic grin on her face. Allen wasn't to sure if he should be afraid or be happy that someone also likes his favorite color.

"Well, before you two decide to decorate this room with blood, I m leaving now since he is awake." Tyki got up and left for the door to leave but not before he turned around and said, "Also don't forget the Earl wants all of us, plus the boy, to meet in the music room."

When Allen and Road were left alone. Allen let out a big sigh of relief. "Your scared of everyone aren't you?"

He was shocked that Road had caught onto him. He thought he was hiding it well. Even so, he still nodded. "I don't and can't trust them."

Road looked slightly disappointed, but also looked amused. "I know what the humans did to you."

Allen's head quickly snapped to look her in the eyes. Road was just even more amused, "It's because of your left hand." Road reached over and grabbed it before he could yank it away. "They didn't understand it and thought you were a devil child." Road let out a sadistic laugh, "I would kill them right now if it wasn't for the fact that Mellinie told me not to." Her eyes softened a bit as she looked back at Allen, who was now staring at her horrified. He couldn't believe she could talk about death so... casually. "Your family now Allen. We would lay our lives down for you. There is no need to be afraid of us."

Allen wasn't to sure now. He gulped, "How can you talk about death like it is nothing?"

Road wasn't sure how to answer this question, so she asked one of her own, "What would you want to happen to those towns people, Allen?"

He had the answer though he felt guilty after admitting it, but he couldn't stop himself. "I would want them to die. I would want to kill them by my own hands. If I couldn't kill them then at least make them suffer like I did." Road watched as Allen's eyes became cold and dark, "I want them to beg for me to stop like I did to them." Allen shook his head and sighed sadly, "But I can't do that and I wouldn't want that to happen to them anyways."

Road sat there staring at Allen as he tried to look anywhere but at her. After sometime she grabbed both his arms and yanked him out of the bed. The world swam around him from the sudden movement and the pain that it caused in his head. She steadied him and grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that." She then pulled him out of the room heading to a room that wasn't to far down the hall. She opened it up to the rest of the family standing around a piano.

"Yo, I heard the boy did something stupid to get himself." Devit said.

"Hehe. His head is bandaged." Jasdero said.

Skin crossed his arms, "You should have just ate the candy."

Lulubell didn't say anything. Allen was shy once again and embarrassed because this was the second time in one day he showed up with injuries.

"I'm surprised you made it on time Road." Tyki grinned as he sucked in the toxic fume of the cigarette he has in his hand. Allen noticed something completely different about all of them. They all had ashen-gray skin with insignias all across their foreheads. Now Allen knew that they weren't normal people. His first reaction was to be disgusted but then he remembered what the towns people were like to him. He could only image what everyone was like to them. He knew what kind of pain it would cause she he acted like it was nothing. Pushing it aside.

Now his pride was on the line from his injury that he had acquired, by accident. Allen thought fast. He would not lose his pride right now. "The room was to white. I thought it need a different color and blood red just happened to be the color I picked."

All of them were surprised but for Road and Tyki. Road giggled and hugged Allen.

"That was an unexpected response." Lulubell said.

"The boy is full of surprises." Tyki commented.

Just then the Earl came in. "Good evening my children. I called you all here to say-" He stopped mid sentence at seeing Allen's injury on his head. "Allen, what happened?"

Now Allen was in deep shit. How is he suppose to protect his pride in front of his new family while telling the Earl, the man who saved him, the completely truth? "Um... Well... You see..."

"The kid hates White!" Devit said.

"Hehe. Hates!" Jasdero said.

"So he painted it with his own blood." They both said together.

The Earl obviously knew that was a lie so he continued to stare at Allen. Allen gulped and mumbled. "I was jumping on the bed and slipped on the piece of candy bulk guy over there gave me making me fall off and slamming my head hard against the ground."

Everyone bust out laughing at him and Allen's face turned to a shade of red from embarrassment. The Earl shook his head. "Be more careful." Allen nodded his head. He just wanted off this subject. "Anyways, Allen, I know why your arm is red." Allen looked at the Earl with surprise. "There is a piece of innocence in you. We fight against it, but you are a part of our family." Allen wasn't too sure what he was meaning about this and it was clear on his face. "Allen, We are in a war against exorcists. They fight for god and use-" He was cut short by Allen's remark.

"There is no god. If god existed then why did give me this so called 'innocence'. They fight for something that is not real." Allen grew mad, "They are like the people I use to live with. Believing in a god that doesn't exist. If you plan on putting me in the same boat as them then forget it. I'll be the same to them as I am to any other human. A devil child."

The Earl was pleased by his interruption and so was everyone else. "Allen, let me explain to you who and what we are. I know we said we were Noah's. That is true. We are human but not human. We are greater than humans. Allen, Welcome to the Noah family."

Allen smiled for real for the first time in front of them. but what he said totally just blew them out of the water. "What's a Noah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I did it! I got it done without getting caught! *Totally got caught* well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I need to make Allen completely stupid till later. He is only 8 maybe 10 years old? I am thinking he is going to be 10 years old in my story as of right now... Yeah 10 sounds reasonable. Well please leave your comments and opinions. Love ya guys! 3<br>**


	5. Awkward dinner

**Yeah So I have decided to try and update this as much as possible. Meaning Chapters might be coming out faster so you guys won't have to wait as long. I am also trying to get to the parts where chapters are longer and we even get to the parts where RoadXAllen will come in! *dancing* So anyways, i am trying my best on my end. I only ask one thing from you guys. REVIEWS! I love reviews! It makes me happy to see people enjoying my story. Unless you hate. Then I ignore you. And if you give useful advice I tend to take it or at least try to take it. So to the story we go!**

* * *

><p>Allen was sprawled out on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It's been a week since he was here. He got a whole bunch of new things and he learned more about the Noah's. He laughed to himself when he remembered a week ago he asked what a Noah was. Now he knows a lot about them. He sometimes felt ashamed to show himself to them since he harvests a thing called 'innocence' inside his body. It's the very thing that could kill them. Road instantly made him feel guilty for feeling ashamed of himself, so now he never shows a hint of that in his emotions.<p>

There was a family meeting today. He knew he had to get up and get ready for it or Road will be in here and forcefully change him herself. she did that only a few days ago. Only because he didn't want to go that day, but the family meetings were important to show to. Sighing he sat up and slid off his bed walking over to the dresser. He found it very ironic that the clothes they got for him were a white vest and white slack pants with a black waist belt. He wanted it red but they said it has to be white. So he just gave up on the argument. Not that it was much of an argument in the first place.

It was a good thing he chose now to get dressed because his door slammed open to show a smiling Road standing there. Her smile turned to a pout as she realized that Allen was a head of her. "Awww... I wanted to dress you again Allen~."

"What am I? A doll?" Allen asked. The smile on her face answered his question and he sighed shaking his head. "I still don't see why Mellinie wants me to come to these family meetings. I just got here, and it's not like he sends me on missions anyways." Allen stated looking at the ground.

Road turned serious for at least the fifth time this past week around him and it always gives him the chills. "Allen, you are a part of this family. How many times do we have to tell you that before you get through your thick skull?" She had walked up to him while she asked this question, "Mellinie doesn't want to keep you out of anything we do except, of course, the missions we go on. Your are too young."

Allen looked at her. Who was she to be talking about young? Has she looked in the mirror lately? "Your young too."

Road laughed at that, "I'm older than I seem, Allen. Don't let looks deceive you." Allen had a face saying he didn't believe her which made her giggle. "Come on! Before we are late!" She grabbed Allen's hand and ran out of the room dragging him along with her.

"Road!" Allen yelled, but that didn't help him in this situation at all. she just continued to pull him along. They got to the dinning room area. The first thing he noticed was that it was just Road and him. "Where is everyone else?" Allen asked.

They both walked over to their chairs as she answered, "They are still on their mission's so it's just us, plus Mellinie. He will be here soon."

Just as she said that the Earl came in. "Looks like it's just the three of us today!" His large grin that he always has seemed to get wider as he took his seat. A couple of servants, which Allen learned were Akumas, served them some food. "Ah~! Looks like we are having steak today."

It was obvious to everyone that something was bothering the Earl. No one dared to ask him though. They all just sat in a very uncomfortable silence. When dinner and desert was done the Earl left again immediately.

Road and Allen looked at each other, "Either the others are failing miserably or something just happened that doesn't fit in Millinie's scenario." Road commented.

"This dinner was horrifying." Allen commented. Road and Allen sat there for awhile just staring at where the Earl sat. After awhile Allen spoke, "So~... How about we go play a game?"

Road smiled brightly, "What game should we play?" Okay, Allen knew not to let Road pick a game from the first time he offered to pick a game. He still has scars from that game. Mentally and Physically. Of course the twin's, Devit and Jasdero, had a nice laugh since they were no longer the main subject in Road's games.

"How about we play... um..." Allen took to long to think of a game so Road decided to pick one. "Tag!" She said happily. Allen looked at her dumbfounded. "Let's play tag Allen~!" She grinned sadistically, "I'll give you a 20 second head start before I come after you to tag you."

Allen stared at her for a second before he took off out of the room to find a nice hiding place. Road giggled to herself as she started swinging her legs back and forth and started to count down from 20.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice way to end this. Road's way of playing tag! even if Allen maybe family Road won't go easy on him. Well maybe a little since he is still human after all! :D Please review my people! *runs off to do something*<strong>


	6. Piano

**I have been avoiding my story, but now I am working on it slowly but surely. Hopefully this chapter will progress in the main plot line. *SPOILER* Ahem. Yeah... I kind of just let that slip to you guys. Oh well! You will just have to read to know what I mean by the main plot line.**

* * *

><p>It's been several months now and Christmas was tomorrow. Allen sat down on a chair in the music room. After living here for several months he found the music room the most enjoyable to him. He also found that he has constant staring contest with the grand piano in the room. Allen was having a staring contest right at this moment. He wasn't positive why he stared at the piano, but he did know there was a familiarity about it.<p>

Allen stood up from the chair and walked over to the piano. "Okay, I know Mellinie told me not to touch or play you, but you are just calling to me." He said to the piano. Mellinie didn't really seem like he didn't want Allen to touch the piano. He was grinning the whole time while he said it. Allen sighed, Then again the Earl always has a grin on his face. Taking a deep breath Allen sat down on the wooden bench in front of the Piano.

All there was was silence as Allen just sat there staring at the keys. "I... Want... to play it." Allen said. He lifted his hands and placed his fingers on the keys. The rule the Earl told him left his mind as he let his fingers take over and danced across the keys. each one made a wonderful sound come out of the back of the Piano.

Road was just outside the door with her back against the wall listening to Allen play the Piano. She was absolutely frozen to that spot. The melody that played... "It couldn't be..." Road whispered. She leaned back against the wall, her head resting against it looking up at the ceiling. A slight small smile appears on her features as she closes her eyes and hums along to the melody.

tons of thoughts swirled around in Allen's head, as he played the tune. One thought made him stop playing completely. "My birthday... It's on Christmas day." Allen said into the silence.

"So that's when your birthday is." Allen swirled around to see Road walking towards him, "That was a beautiful melody. Where did you learn it?" Road asked.

Allen instantly thought he was in trouble he stood up, stumbled backwards and tripped over a stand causing a huge ruckus. "Ow." Allen was rubbing his head while he looked at Road. "I didn't mean to play the Piano. It was just calling out to me." Road giggled making Allen confused. "Whats so funny?"

Road knelled down in front of him and pulled him into an embrace. "Your not in trouble for playing the Piano, Allen. I just want to hear you play that melody again."

Allen was still afraid that he would get in trouble, so he made no move to get up and play the melody for Road again. Just as he feared the Earl walked into the room and stared at Road and Allen. He saw Road grin before she turned around and faced the Earl, "Melliene! Did you hear the Piano too?"

Allen's face paled completely as he stared directly at the Earl to see what he would say. He was hoping he would say no, but his hopes were not to be answered. "Yes I did, Road."He turned to look at Allen, "I take it that it was you who played that Melody." It wasn't a question, but Allen still nodded his head. Why lie and make things worse? "Would you please play it again Allen?" Allen was shocked and Road looked bored. The earl had tears streaming down his face at a very fast pace.

Allen stood up along with Road. He nodded his head a quickly went to the Piano, wanting the Earl to stop crying as soon as possible. He made himself comfortable and placed his fingers over the keys again. He took a deep breath and just let his fingers do as they want. They danced across the key board again, making that wonderful melody come out from the Piano again.

Road and the Earl stared at Allen. "Melliene... I think we know why he feels so familiar..." Road whispered to the Earl.

The Earl stood there staring at Allen, "He has come back... Our brother has come back..."

Allen finished the melody and stopped playing. He turned around to look at Road and the Earl. Allen launched herself at Allen, "That was wonderful Allen~!"

"It was beautiful Allen." the Earl turned to leave but stopped and looked back at the two, "There is a family meeting today." He then left the room.

Allen sat there with Road still clinging around him. "Road, why didn't I get in trouble?" Road looked at Allen who was still looking at the door The Earl left through, "He told me to stay away from the Piano and everything when I first came here. Why am I not in trouble for not listening to what he said?"

Road thought about it for a second before she answered. "Because Allen, Mellienne doesn't have the heart to punish you."

"So I am in trouble still?" Allen asked looking Road in the eyes.

"I guess we will find out at the family meeting tonight." Road answered.

Allen stood up and Road wrapped her legs around his waist still hanging onto him. "I can't have the whole family knowing i'm in trouble. Tyki will make fun of me. then I'll have to hear Devit and Jasdero laughing at me. Skin will take candy away from me and Lulubell will be quiet like always." A dark aura surrounded Allen. Road grinned at this as she listened to Allen, "I'll make them regret it if they do anything."

Road giggles, "Your so mean, Allen." Allen's dark aura dissipated and he smiled at Road. "I'm not mean, just, easily irritated."

She hopped down off of Allen and skipped to the door, stopping in front of it. "Come on Allen~!" Allen smiled shaking his head and followed after her. It was quiet between them, but not an uncomfortable silence. Road linked her arm with Allen as they walked down the hall to the Family meeting. Allen had no idea where it would be since he can't communicate like the Noah can with each other. He was really relying on Road to get them there on time. He mentally sighed. Road was known on skipping some family meetings to go have 'fun'. Allen didn't know what she meant by that, but every time she talked about it she got this scary look that made him not want to know.

Road lead them to the dinning hall where the family was already waiting for them. the Earl looked up as the two took their seats next to each other. Devit was the first one to speak like always, "We thought you took the boy on one of your 'fun' trips." Jasdero giggled next to him.

Road pouted, "I'm not allowed to take him with me."

"Not that I would want to go seeming as you look really scary when you talk about it." Allen mumbled beside Road. Road huffed and crossed her arms while Devit and Jesdaro were laughing like crazy.

Tyki grinned and looked over at the two, "I'm surprised you say that Allen since you are the one wanting to go on missions with us."

"Mellienne won't let me go either way. Apparently I am to young." Allen answered.

the Earl sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Now Allen you know i am only trying to protect you from the people who have hurt you before. It has been months since I have found and brought you into our family. I'm not sure you have healed from the evils of human kind yet."

His head lowered, making his hair shade his face. Road looked sympathetically at Allen. then something happened that no one expected. Allen started laughing out loud. "I understand Mellienne. I'll wait for a few years. I won't be ten for long."

"That's right. i heard you say that your birthday is on Christmas." Road plundered.

He smiled at Road, "That's right. Only i have never celebrated it."

"That's because you didn't have anyone to celebrate it with! Now you have a whole family to celebrate it with!" Road chimed.

Allen smiled and brightened up. "Really? You guys will celebrate it for me?" Tyki frowned and the twins exchanged looks of disbelief. Allen's face just started to falter.

Tyki noticed and smiled brightly, "Don't get our expressions wrong, boy. We are just upset that you have never celebrated it before and that you would ask us that question when it is surely a yes."

"Yeah Allen~! Of course we are going to celebrate your birthday~!" Road said happily.

Allen smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so i am skipping through years in the next chapter. He will be around 16 years old in the next chapter. Yay! Please review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	7. Ball

***rolls across the ground like a ninja and comes to the computer to type my ridiculous intro because everyone knows they love to read the author notes in the beginning and end* Whats up my peps! So I have graduated ninja school. That's a huge win. And because of this huge win comes the time to update my story! *flails* Let's do this thing!**

* * *

><p>Allen was walking down London's streets. He was older now, sixteen to say the least. His snow white hair had grown a bit, making it have a spiky appearance. He held a lollipop in one hand and his other was in the pocket of his dress pants. He was dressed up fancy for one reason, The Earl had thrown a ball so he can still keep appearance in the human world. Allen had a white shirt on underneath the black coat that split and the end. His tie wasn't on right. He hated dressing up. His excuse was because that it was uncomfortable, but it really was because he can't even figure out how to tie a tie.<p>

Allen put the lollipop in his mouth stuffing his other hand in his pocket as he came up to a mansion. He walked to the door and it opened just in time. The butler nodded his head and welcomed him in. "Your early this time Master Allen." He said.

Allen shrugged and said around his Lollipop, "Where is Road? I need her help."

If on cue Allen heard an, "Allen~!" And then she was latched around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back. "I see that things will never change." Allen said.

Road looked up at him with a pout. "What is that suppose to mean?" Then Road noticed how poorly dressed he was and frowned. "Allen we are going to a ball, not a bar." She grabbed his tie yanking him down a little so she can tie it correctly. Allen heard snickering behind him and knew it was either the Tyki or the twins or all three of them.

"Road..." Allen said lowly so only she could hear him, "You could have waited till there was no one around."

She grinned up at him, "Now that would be treating you fairly. Since when have I ever done that to you?"

"Good point." Allen said. After Road had finished tying his tie correctly she plucked the Lollipop out of his mouth. "Hey!"

Road stuck in her mouth and smiled, "Thanks for getting me my candy Allen~!" she then skipped off.

Tyki walked up to Allen, patting his shoulder. "Your right. Things never really do change boi. Your still a kid."

Allen threw a punch at him but Tyki took a step back, laughing. After Tyki was gone, Allen went to go find Skin. Skin would give him another lollipop, one that he will make sure Road doesn't take from him.

* * *

><p>Allen stood on the top floor, looking over the edge at the people dancing in the ball room. He scoffed, looking at them all with disgust and hatred. He felt more than saw Road come over and hope on the ledge right next to him, her back facing towards the ball room. "Allen, you should go down there and dance with some of the girls. You know most of them come because of you and Tyki," Road said, swinging her legs back and forth.<p>

"No thanks. I would rather be stuck dancing with a monkey. These people disgust me with their greed and lust," Allen turned around, giving his back to the ball room and looked up at Road, "Plus, I always dance with you. No one else."

"That's because you can't dance," Road grinned playfully at him. She hopped down and grabbed his wrist, dragging him behind her as she made her way down the stairs to the dance floor, "Since you won't dance with anyone and you don't know how to dance at all, I guess I'll have to be your dance partner for the night."

"Road! I don't feel like dancing right now!" Allen whispered violently at her. She dismissed his statement and proceeded to make him dance with her. Allen didn't put up much of a fight. He could deny all he liked but he enjoyed dancing, especially with Road. As their bodies moved to the beat of the music, Road lied her head against his chest and sighed contently. It wasn't often that they would have time to spend together, ever since they had started paying more attention to the exorcists and training Allen to use his innocence.

Allen's train of thought was almost the same as Road. Only his mind was more on the fact that he could feel everyone starring at them. They always stare at them. Pride and ego clashed together in Allen. He knew that most of the men showed up for a chance to dance with Road or Lulubell. Allen had Road to himself and he planned to keep her that way. A smirk slowly spread across his face, his hold on Road tightened a little. It was then that his left eye starred to pulse with pain. His smirk disappeared being replaced with clenching jaws. His grip most have tightened more because Road looked up at him. She noticed that he was fighting with his left eye. They stopped dancing and Road pulled him out of the room, just before the Akumas, that the Earl had let in, started to attack the people.

By now Allen was sweating and he had placed a hand over his eye. It was clear that the eye had won the fight. "Earl couldn't have told me about this?" Allen gasped out before he went to clenching his jaw.

Road stroked his white hair, trying to calm him, "Millinie has a very unique ways of doing things. He was probably testing you."

"For what! To see if I would protect those inferior beings!" Allen let out a groan of pain, "I wouldn't betray the people who saved me. I owe you guys. You're my family."

"I know Allen. I know," Road continued to stroke his hair. She looked to her left while Allen was busy trying to control his demon eye. Tyki, Skin, the twins, Lulubell, and the Earl stood there. She made eye contact with the Earl who nodded back at her. It was clear that he now trusted Allen. After they found out that he could play the piano, the Earl has been a bit uneasy about Allen. "Allen, come on. Let's get you to a room."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I got a new chapter up for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have all been enjoying my story. Sorry for such a long wait. Now I leave you! *rolls out of the room*<strong>


	8. The Melody

**I was with one of my friends and we were driving to apple hill. As we were in the car her Dad put on Micheal Jackson and for some reason when it hit the instrument part she started to envision England (from Hetalia) and started to move her hands to the curves of his body and as she went down Micheal Jackson said, "OH!" HER FACE! OH GOD, HER FACE! HAHAHAHA! It was the best thing ever! Oh man... Makes me want to write a short smut between America and England. Oh man... I should totally do that. You know, after I finish this chapter. Speaking of which let's move onto that shall we?**

* * *

><p>Allen dashes through the halls in the Arc. Nobody was around and he figured he would take this time to practice some more on the piano, alone. He enters the white room with just a piano in the middle of it. Thought there was nothing in there except the Piano, Allen looks around anyways just to make sure that he is alone. When he was sure that he is alone, Allen sits down on the bench in front of the piano and positions his fingers across the key board. Taking a deep breath, Allen exhales slowly, letting all thoughts in his mind leave, all worries leave, and all his fears leave; letting the melody that he hears in his head every day, and every night flow through his mind, down his neck and shoulders, across his arms and down to his fingers, where it helped Allen's fingers flow against the keys.<p>

His eyes close and his body moves to the melody, stuck in his own world. He doesn't notice that Road's door has appeared behind him, nor did he sense the small figure walk slowly up to him. Road made no sign that she is there, making her door disappear quietly. Her eyes watch Allen intently and calming. A peaceful smile spreads across Road's lips; her eyes close and she just listens to Allen play the piano. The urge to start dancing to the melody and singing the words that go along with the melody is almost overwhelming, but she doesn't want to make Allen stop playing.

The Melody increases as it reaches it's climax point. Allen's eyes open, not realizing that he had closed them earlier. He stops playing suddenly just before the last part of the melody. Road's eyes snap open and look at Allen, confusion written on her face. He tenses at the feel of another presence in the room, swirling around to face Road. "Road! What are you doing here?" He asks though it was very clear why she was here.

"I just got back," She claps her hands behind her back and takes two large steps so she could be directly beside him, "I heard the piano playing and came here. I like listening to you play the piano," Allen turns his head away from her and stares at the keys. Road bends down by her waist, so she is leveled with Allen, "Why didn't you finish the melody Allen?" The question startles him, but he quickly recovers and lightly skims his fingers across the keys. Road watches him as she waits patiently for an answer. Knowing very well that Allen was just thinking of a way to tell her.

"I... Can't remember how it finishes. I can only remember the up to the part where it leads up to the climax, but I can't remember the ending. The music just stops in my head," It is clear in his voice that he was beyond confused. Allen's eyebrows squint together, as if he was trying to remember. "It's hard to explain. At one moment I feel as if I know the melody by heart, but every time I play it, the ending just disappears from my mind."

Road studies Allen's movements and body language. This wasn't the first time she saw him like this and every time she did he would be screaming in his sleep afterwards. She swiftly hopped onto Allen's lap, both of her legs on either side of his body, making herself straddle him. Her arms wrap around his neck and pull his face closer to his. A slight blush appears across Allen's cheeks, but he makes no move to get around from Road's awkward embrace. "Don't think about it to much Allen~!" Road says in her happy, outgoing voice, "You'll get wrinkles on your face and that wouldn't be very attractive for a young man like yourself," She adds, kissing him on his forehead.

Allen just nods and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his. He rests his head on her shoulder and let's out a sigh. They stay like this for a while, just holding each other in their arms. "Road~! Allen~!" Tyki calls out and walks into the room, "The Earl sent me to come get you guys for din-" He cuts off after his eyes finally lands on them. "I'msorryIdidn'tmeantodisturbyoutwo," Tyki says very fast and walks out of the room.

"Wait!" Allen calls out, "It's not what it looks like! She was just comforting me!" But his reasoning was too late. Tyki was already gone and out of sight. Road giggles and hugs Allen closer to herself. "Road! This isn't going to be good. Tyki is most likely spreading a rumor that we are now dating."

"And what's wrong with that?" Road asks looking down at Allen with a smirk. Allen sputters and stutters, his face getting pink from the thought of dating Road. No clear reason would come to his mind. Road giggles again and hops off of his lap, skipping to the door, "Don't worry Allen~! I'll make sure the questions will stop as soon as they start."

He wasn't sure what she meant from that, but it was, again, too late to say anything because she was also gone. Sighing, Allen stands up and walks out of the room to get dinner. His stomach rumbles and he clenches his stomach, "I'll just have to endure dinner. I'm way to hungry to skip out on it," Allen once again found himself wondering the white halls of the arc into the dinning room. It didn't take long for everyone to start questioning Allen and Road. He looks at Road expectantly, like she would do as she said she would do. What came though was not what he had expected.

"Yep! Allen and I are dating now!" A smile clear on her face. Allen's jaw drops and he stare at Road. The questions did stop, but that didn't stop any of them from eying the two of them.

The Earl clears his throat, getting everyone's attention, "As much as that news is very interesting, we have to start on our plans now. There is a town called, rewind town. It is located in Germany. I would like Road and Allen to check it out. I am positive that it is being done by innocence."

Tyki smirks, "Already sending the couple on a date?"

Allen glares at the man, swiping the cigarette, that he had just put in his mouth, and toss it to the ground, stomping on it. "Smoking is bad for you Tyki," Allen smiles angelically, but the menacing aura was around him, "Plus, you shouldn't smoke at the dinner table. It's very impolite," Allen turns his attention away from, the now boiling with anger, Tyki to give it back to the Earl, "We can handle it, Mellinie."

The grin on the Earl's face got bigger, if that was at all possible, "Excellent! Though there is one rule. Do not engage any Exorcists," His eyes fall on Road, "Do you understand?"

Road grins, "Of course Mellinie!"

Allen knew that Road wasn't going to follow that rule. He was pretty sure the Earl also knew but apparently the Earl didn't care all that much because he just left it at that. Road grabs Allen's arm and tugs him up and towards her newly formed door. "Road!"

"We are going to be leaving now! I'm sure it will be fun," Road drags Allen through her door. and into her dream world.

"Road! I didn't get to eat dinner!" Allen complained, but was cut off when she tossed him a loaf of bread. "Really? Do you really think this will satisfy me?"

"The faster we find the innocence the faster you can get real food~," Road chimes. Allen stares at the loaf of bread and sighs. Knowing all too well that she had won she skips over to another door, "Come on! Let's hurry up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mother of all! I finally update. I really need to start updating more often. Obviously I am taking too long and I know how annoying that can be. Well, please review everyone. Also, if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter, I more than just welcome it. <strong>


	9. Germany Part 1

**I said I would try to update more often. It's still almost a week afterwards but I am updating more. I was thinking of starting another one but with Neah. Heh, he is by far my favorite character. Even though he just showed up. I mean finally! Allen should have just joined the Noah in the first place. The Noah's at least wouldn't do experiments or do things behind each others back since they always find out what they are doing. Anyways, it's just a thought on doing a story with Neah as the main character. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Allen and Road are standing outside the entrance to rewind town. "You really didn't need to take Lero with us," Allen says to Road, who was spinning the poor jack-a-lantern head umbrella. "Would you stop doing that to Lero?"<p>

"Aww~! But Allen~ it's not fun to hold him normal," Road whines, but stops spinning Lero and puts him against her shoulder.

"T-Thank you, Allen," Lero says. He manages to get out of Road's grip and float beside the both of them. "There is a barrier around the town that keeps people out. Two exorcists have already gone through and have stayed in. I think it is because of their innocence," Allen looks at his left arm, Lero continues, "So it might be hard to- Ah!" Road grabbed Lero again and points him at the entrance, "Wait Road-sama!" But it was too late. Road had already started going through the portal with Lero as the test subject at first. Both of their skin burns away but it quickly regenerates when they reach the other side of the barrier.

Allen gulps and adjusts his tie. "Well… Let's hope that doesn't happen to me," Allen takes a stop forward and appears on the other side. He looks at his body, happy to find that it is not burnt. "Well that was easy!" He smiles big and looks over at Road who latches onto his arm.

"Yay~!" Road's smile quickly fades at the sense of three level two akumas. "Hold on Allen. It seems we have some Akuma to help us play a game with the exorcists.

Allen smiles and nods his head, "Then go ahead and call them over here."

Road smirks at nothing in particular. Her smirk fading slowly as she makes contact with the three Akumas. She now holds a glare on her face and she grabs Allen, pulling him along. They reach their destination on top of a house where the three Akumas are waiting.

"Road-Sama-," one began but was instantly cut off.

"You should be looking for the innocence. Not playing with the exorcists. Even if it looked fun," Road walks up to the three headed Akuma, "Now, Lets wait and see why this town is the rewinding town shall we?" She spins around and latches onto Allen again, "Allen~! Lets go on a date~!"

Allen blinks, surprised by this sudden out burst. "W-wait… What!"

"That's right; you two are dating now," Lero pops up between the two, "But dating now on a mission is not going to happen!" Road and Allen stare blankly at the umbrella, "The Millennium Earl will not be happy if he finds out that you two were slacking on the mission and -." Lero suddenly stops talking as the town is covered by thousands and thousands of clocks. They all look down and notice that they are rewinding at an unbelievable speed before they are sucked back to where they came from.

All six of them share looks. "That was, um, interesting," Allen speaks up. He turns his attention to the Akumas, "So what did the exorcists look like?"

"One has red hair and carries a hammer. The other has long black hair in pigtails. Her innocence is her boots," The three headed Akuma answers him.

"Allen~! We are suppose to go on our date~!" Road whines, not liking the fact that Allen is being all business and no fun.

He smiles and takes a hold of Road's hand, "Of course. There is a circus in town today. Would you like to go there?"

"Allen-sama!" Lero shouts, getting in Allen's face, "I thought at least you would have some decency to do the mission that the Millennium Earl has giving you two!"

Allen grabs Lero by his handle and walks away holding Road's hand, "We have to drive the exorcist away from the person they are protecting. I am pretty sure that they already know who has the innocence," He looks back at the three Akuma with a smirk, "Let's just make today the worst day that one person has ever had."

They all nod and turn into their human selves. "They were guarding an odd looking woman. One attacked me as I was trying to take her life."

"Then I suggest you find that woman and distract the exorcists so we can get the innocence," Allen says, his back now facing the Akuma as he leads Road and Lero off the roof and onto the streets.

Road looks at Allen with an accusing look making him uncomfortable and look anywhere but at Road. "I thought you said we were going on our date, not set up a trap for the exorcists."

"And I thought you wanted to play a game with them," Allen counters, "and we are not dating! You were supposed to tell everyone that Tyki was mistaken. Not tell them all that we are dating, making them believe Tyki," he stops Road and looks her in the eyes.

Road smiles and hugs Allen, "I just wanted to be closer to you," She mumbles into his chest. The white hair boy couldn't help but wrap his arms around her small figure and burry his face in her hair. _'I can't believe I am falling for Road's innocent little girl act. The last time I fell for that trick I found myself backed up into a corner with a hundred of her candles pointing at me and her sadistic smile saying, 'tag! You're it!' _His thoughts stop when Road snuggles closer into his chest and let's out a sigh.

"This sure looks like dating to me," Lero says from the side. Allen and Road both groan and glare at Lero. Both for two completely different reasons; Road is angry at the fact that Lero has ruined a moment and Allen is angry at the fact that Lero took it as a couple act instead of… Well he didn't know what else it was but he knew that it was not intended to look as if they are dating.

Road pulls Allen along, heading towards the circus. They travel around the circus for awhile just having fun, but still keeping an eye out for the exorcists that the Akuma have mentioned. The little Noah makes Allen stop at several different stalls; one where she gets a big lollipop from.

"I didn't know they did that to you," Allen pulls Road to a stop to look down an ally way where he heard the voice come from. There sat a red hair male and a black hair pig-tailed girl sitting, enjoying each others company. Road felt Allen's hand tense and looks down the ally way as well. Remembering that this was Allen's first mission and his first time facing two people from the church, since he was a little boy, Road grabs Allen's hand and pulls him down the ally way towards the two exorcists.

"Excuse me," The Noah calls out gaining both of their attentions. She licks her lollipop before continuing, "I was wondering if you could tell me where I can get tickets for," she looks down at the pumpkin head the red hair boy was sitting on, "the pumpkin and the witch."

The male stands up quickly, grabbing his pumpkin head and walks over to them. Allen's hand held tighter to Road's as the male exorcist approach them. He smiles at Road and then turns his smile towards Allen, where it almost falters from seeing the scar on his face. "It's this way," He gestures them to follow him towards another booth.

Allen fixes a glare at the back of the male's head. He feels Road squeeze his hand for reassurance, or it was to calm him down so he won't do anything stupid, he wasn't sure but he takes a deep breath and turns the glare into a half smile. Just as they are approaching the stall, they hear a woman scream and look over towards the commotion. "He stole the money!" She screams.

The male exorcist seems to ignore that scream and runs up to the woman, "Miranda! What happened?" The Female exorcist ran up just as the woman, Miranda, tells them that a burglar has stole the money. Both of them chase after the burglar leaving Miranda behind.

"You are pathetic," Allen watches all the other human beings gang up on Miranda, making her feel pathetic and worthless. Sympathy for the woman reaches Allen's heart, but not enough sympathy for her would stop him for taking his target.

"Why? Why did the innocence choose me? Why is the innocence my clock?" Road smirks at the words Miranda just said. Letting go of Allen she walks up to the woman and kneels in front of her. "So the innocence is your clock, eh?"

Miranda looks up at Road with distraught and wariness. Allen walks up behind Road with a smirk on his face. "Seems like we found who we were looking for, doesn't it Road?" The white hair boy bends down and takes the shaking hands of the woman, helping her to her feet. He smiles kindly at Miranda, "What should we do with her Road?" Miranda looks from Allen to the Noah. Road smirks and walks around the now terrified Woman.

"We can use her to play a game with the exorcists," She swings Lero around in her hand, "Lets go and have fun~!"

* * *

><p><strong>I said that I needed to update more frequently. This chapter was by far the hardest for me to make. I had to re-type some of it because it wasn't to my liking. It's better than what I had before but I feel that I could have made it even better. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.<strong>


	10. Germany Part 2

Allen is seating down in a chair with Road sitting across his lap, happily hugging him around the neck as he holds her around the waist. All the training he has gone through catching up to him at this moment. _'I am an Akuma through this whole encounter. I can't let them know I am human or they may try to take me away from my fam-,' _His thoughts being cut off by a small whimpering noise coming from their right. The white hair boy looks over at the woman Miranda, who they have nailed her, hands to a grandfather clock. After they had forced Miranda to show them where her _precious_ little clock was, they did a bit of investigation and realized that only the Woman could touch the clock. So Road thought it would be humorous to nail the woman's hands to the clock, so she can forever touch it. They are now waiting in Road's dream world for the three akuma left to capture the two exorcists.

"Ah! They have finished in capturing them~!" Road sang and jumps from Allen's lap.

"P-please," Allen once again looks over at Miranda, tears over flooding her eyes as she stares at him, "P-please let m-me go."

Allen normally would have answered, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. He wouldn't nor couldn't answer her. So instead he just smiles warmly her way, surprising her and making her stutter even more. Road giggles and skips back over to Allen and straddle him, "Are you flirting Allen?" The way Road asks, says that she is just curious, but the glint in her eyes give away her jealousy.

"No. Mistress Road." Allen says with a straight face. Road blinks a few times, but she then throws her arms around him again.

"Good. You wouldn't want me to think I was losing you to someone else," It was then that the three akuma show up with the two exorcists. The red hair one, looking completely beaten and the pigtails one, is paralyzed. "Yay~!" Road sings. She conjures a second chair, "set pigtails over there on that chair. I'm going to have fun playing dress up!" She claps her hands happily.

"What about this one?" The three headed akuma asks, throwing the red hair one to the ground.

"Oh I have special plans for him. Chain him up," She points to the now made chains against the wall in front of them. Allen leans against the arm of the chair, placing his head in the palm of his hand. He lets out a sigh of boredom. Its not that what Road plans isn't fun but the fact he can't do anything unless Road says something is what makes this whole thing boring. Knowing the Noah, who have tried to keep him from harms way, will continue to keep him from harms way. So if there is any fighting going down Road will make sure that Allen is with she at all times. "Allen, come help me with pigtails," Road says.

Allen throws her a disbelieving look, but was granted with a stern look. He gets up and walks over to Road. "What is it that you need help with exactly?"

"Never mind, I think I have this all handled!" She pats Allen on the head, "But now since you are up you can help chain the other exorcist up!" She turns back to dolling up the female exorcist.

The white hair boy growls deep in his throat but goes to help chain up the male exorcist. _'I guess Road doesn't care if the woman sees that I am not an Akuma. After all none of them will be living at the end of this, but something tells me that this isn't going to be as easy as Road is making it seem.' _He looks back at Miranda, who is still crying non-stop but at the same time watching everything that's going on intently. _'Road should start calling me Akuma instead of Allen. Something just doesn't sit right with letting the woman know that I am human.' _A groan pulls his attention back to the make exorcist. Allen grins at him as his eyes flutter open to see him standing in front of him. Allen pulls on the chain making the red hair exorcist yelp. "It's nice and tight," Allen whispers to him.

"Oh~! He is awake!" Road waves at them and Allen walks back to her side.

The red hair exorcist looks straight at them and his eyes go wide at seeing his fellow exorcist there. "Linali!" He yells.

"So that is her name…" Road muses and straightens the dress she had put on the exorcist.

"Don't touch her!" He shouts and struggles against the chains.

The three Akuma float in front of them, "I wouldn't do anything. She is Road's doll now."

Allen wants to speak up, but his voice is stuck in his throat. To see the exorcist moving, talking, struggling, clenches his throat shut out of fear or is it something else? Road moves beside him, obviously from noticing his rigid figure struggling to act natural. "Your not an Akuma," Allen hears the exorcist say. At first Allen that he was talking to him, but looking at where his eyes fall, he realizes that he is talking to Road.

The little Noah giggles, "Nope~! I'm human!" She says gleefully, her smile turning into a grin, "But you should already know that bookman." Road's skin begins to turn to an ashen gray and she gets seven pentacles along her forehead. Allen has only seen The Noah's do this in the Arc. He never thought they would be able to do it outside the arc.

The boy turns his attention to the male exorcist, who is staring wide eyed at Road. "A Noah… I didn't think you would involve yourselves so soon…"

"Technically we aren't suppose to let ourselves be known yet," Road muses and walks forward, "But what fun is there if I have to hide my presence?"

"Lavi…" They all turn their attention to Miranda.

"Miranda!" The Male exorcist, apparently called Lavi, shouts, "Don't worry Miranda. I'll get us out of here."

The blue fire looking Akuma, chuckles. "Get out of here? I don't think so. You are in Road's dream world. There is no way out."

Lavi glares at the Akuma. That's when his eye, that isn't covered by an eye-patch, sees Allen standing in the back ground with a blank look. "Is he a Noah too?"

Finally the white hair boy moves forward so he is standing just behind Road, "I'm not that lucky to be like them."

"So you are an Akuma. Why haven't you shredded your skin then and show your true self?"

"Why should I shred my skin when I am perfectly fine looking human?" Allen could tell that Lavi did not believe that he was an Akuma and was about to press the matter further, but Road interrupts them.

"He is not of importance. At least not yet," Road turns her attention to Miranda, "I think it's about time I end your pathetic life." The Noah conjures over two dozen pointy candles and aims them at her.

"No!" Lavi shouts. Allen wasn't sure how but the male exorcist managed to escape the chains and put himself in front of the candles, "Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, grow!" The hammer mostly protected Miranda, leaving Lavi out to be injured.

"Well, aren't you an interesting fellow," Road says calmly and watches as Lavi pulls the nails out of Miranda's hands. Miranda scurries away and Lavi just sits there with a few candles sticking out of him.

"Lavi…" Miranda sobs out, "Lavi… Don't die… Don't die… Lavi…"

'_The idiot.'_ Allen thinks. He looks over at the chains and notices blood around them. His eyes widen in recognition, whipping his head back to the male exorcist that is dying slowly in front of them. _'The whole time he was slowly working his wrists out of the chains. Though he didn't have anything to smooth his skin to get it out quicker and smoother, the chains tore his skin.' _Allen takes a step closer and analyzes his hands. Indeed the skin is torn and covered in blood. A smirk spreads across the boys face, "Well aren't you a smart one. It's too bad you are going to die." He whispers. Allen suddenly feels someone clinging to his arm, looking down he sees Road with both her arms wrapped around his red left arm and feels her pressing her body flush against his.

The grin on the Noah's face was huge and it just got worse as they just watched the male exorcists breaths weaken. "Looks like we should just put him out of his misery," Road says. As if on queue, the three Akuma started to go after Lavi and end his life. But something happened that no one expected. The Miranda woman is once again over there but she has the exorcist wrapped in her arms. She looks bewildered, stunned, confused. Allen could tell she has no idea what she is doing. "What do you think you can do?" Allen can hear more than see the fact that Road's grin was completely wiped off of her face.

Miranda, still looking at all them confused, starts to cry again, "I-I don't know. W-what am I doing?"

"A _human,_" the word human is said with scorn, "can't do anything. But no matter, we can just kill you both off together."

The Akuma start to go after them again, but once again something unpredictable happens. A circle of light consumes them both and creates a barrier. "Well that is interesting," Allen says and he walks towards it, "This must be because she has become a user."

"Do you think we can touch it, Mistress Road?" The fire like Akuma asks.

"Be careful, Allen, Lero!" Lero shouts as he speeds up to catch up to him.

"Quiet, Lero! If they find out what I am because you are worried about me Millennie will get mad," Allen grins at Lero, "And you wouldn't want Millennie to give you a spanky right?" Lero cowers back a bit and shakes his jack-a-lantern head furiously. "I didn't think so. Now," he turns back to the light barrier, "I wonder what can be happening in the-." Allen is cut off by the male exorcist's hammer innocence shooting out from the barrier and looping around Linali, pulling her too, into the barrier.

"Allen!" Road shouts and runs up to him. "Are you okay."

The white boy had fallen down on his back while he avoided the surprise attack. Or at least he thinks that was some sort of surprise attack. "I-I'm okay," something clicks into Allen's mind and he scurries to his feet, "how does an _almost_ dead exorcist use his innocence?"

"It's most likely that woman and her innocence." Road answers and looks at the barrier.

"Interesting," Allen grabs Lero and sits on him. Road jumps on his lap and the head upwards, "You don't mind if I get a look from up here do you? I want to analyze all of this."

Just as they got to a high enough spot, tunnels of wind shoot out from the barrier. They engulfed the three Akuma and was about to engulf Allen and Road, but Lero moved them out of the way in time. "That was a close one, Lero."

'_The male exorcist has a hammer. I highly doubt he can make this kind of high power wind.' _Allen starts to subtract everything, just how Tyki taught him, _'So it would have to be the female exorcist. Only she is paralyzed, so she couldn't be able to do this. Unless,' _His eyes widen in realization and a smirk caresses his face, _'The woman, Miranda. She has to be behind their recoveries.'_

A loud explosion could be heard, indicating that one of the Akumas has exploded. The wind dissipated revealing the two exorcists with their innocence activated and ready for a fight. "Road Camelot! Come and fight!" Lavi yells.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit longer. That's because I was having fun. Does anyone know how hard it is to give Lavi Allen's lines in the mangaAnime yet still keep Lavi as a bookman? It's really hard. Though I think I did fairly well. I think I am going to give Linali Allen's lines in the next chapter. Considering Lavi is a bookman, he would already know what will happen to an Akuma if it dies without innocence. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	11. Germany part 3

"Road Camelot! Come and fight!" Lavi shouts.

"Oh?" Allen recognizes her tone of voice as amusement, "and why should I?"

The female exorcist looks at them then at Lavi, "Are they Akuma?"

Lavi looks at her with a solemn face, "The girl isn't. She is human. The boy," He looks back up at them and studies Allen, "I have no idea."

"I see," her eyes fill with sadness and she looks up at them, "Why are humans with the Akuma?"

"I am not just human, but a super human. I am way different than you," Road says, "Tell me, do you know what happens to an Akuma tht is destroyed without innocence?"

The girl looks on confused, "What do you mean?"

Road grins, "You, Akuma, self destruct," Allen hates it when Road does this. She knows that he can see Akuma's souls, yet she still is going to do this. The grip that Road has on Allen tightens. At that moment he knew that Road is sorry for any pain she is about to cause him, any discomfort. She even moves her body to cover the line of sight of his left eye to the Akuma.

"But Mistress Road! I finally evolved this far! Please don't do this to me!" The begging makes Allen close his eyes and look away. Pity feels is heart for the Akuma. He feels a pair of eyes on him and looks up to see Lavi starring at him.

Road taps Lero's head, "Count umbrella."

"A-ah… ten…"

The female exorcist looks back and forth between the Akuma to Road, "What are you doing?"

"Nine… Eight… Seven…"

Road giggles, "You know what happens to an Akuma when you don't kill it with innocence?" The woman just stares on confused –"Six… Five…"— Road's smirk widens—"Four…"—"To put it simply, Linali, An Akuma," –"Three…"— "disappears into the darkness and the soul will forever be un-save-able."

"Two…"

Linali acts fast, rushing towards the Akuma. It was clear that her goal was to destroy the Akuma before it exploded. Allen hopes secretly that she will get there ini time but he knows that she is too late to make it. "Linali! No!" Lavi's voice is heard clearly.

"One-lero…" Lero finishes and the Akuma explodes. Allen clutches his left eye in pain and holds back the scream that he wanted to let out. Instinctively, Road wraps her arms and buries Allen's face in her chest to hide him from the sight. Her grin never leaving her face.

Smack! "Why did you stop me?" Linali screams at Lavi, tears streaming down her face. Lavi looks at her with a cold, blank expression. The anger surrounding the female exorcist slowly starts to go away and her face turns to sorrow.

Allen's body convulses and the scream he had tried to hold back escaped his throat and he buries his face in Road's chest. "My eye! It burns!" Road holds him tight against her and Looks worriedly at him, "Road! My eye! I can't… I… It hurts too much from that explosion! The soul! It called for me! For me to help! Gah!" Allen goes limp in her arms and only the shaking of his body told her that he was still conscious.

"That boy… He is human isn't he." Lavi says his voice cold and distant.

Road smiles sadly down at them both, "I believe I said it's none of your business. Though, do you think it safe to leave her," She points over to Miranda's barrier, "Unintended?" The flying Akuma is heading straight for it.

"Damn!" Lavi shouts and before he could move, Linali is behind the Akuma and destroys it. They both turn to face Road again but she is long gone, along with the Allen. "Looks like we have another thing to report," Linali nods her head and goes to tend to Miranda, "and another thing to put in the history books," Lavi finishes to himself. The room starts to crumble and break leaving all three of the humans to panic.

* * *

><p>Road's door opens up to the dinning room, where all the Noah are sitting down and eating dinner. She drags Allen in causing all of them to stand up quickly and go to their side.<p>

"Oi! Boy!" Tyki yells next to him and Road punches him in the arm.

"He isn't deaf Tyki. His eye just hurts," Road looks like she is about to cry, "I made an Akuma blow up around Allen and it hurt his eye more than any other time that any of us have done it. I think the curse is starting to affect him more and more."

"I don't know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing," The Earl walks up and kneels beside Allen, "In any case, we should take him to his room. He needs to re-."

Allen reaches up and grabs the Earl's arm looking up at him. His left eye completely black and the scar is running blood. "Millennie… I can't see," Stars start to fill show up on Allen's body.

"Allen!" Road starts to panic touching any skin she could, like she could stop the virus from spreading just by touch. She would hate her self forever is she causes Allen to die just because she wanted to play with some exorcists.

Allen reaches up and grabs her wrist and smiles at her, "It seems a piece of the Akuma must have hit my eye. Along with watching the dark matter suck up the soul of the Akuma, it hurt too much." Allen closed his good eye and took a deep breath. The green light of his innocence that he hates so much, lights up and his body starts to turn back to normal. Everyone gaps at him. "I learned that trick when one of the Akuma's blood ended up in my drink instead of Tyki's." He stares at the twins and they back away slowly.

Road throws her arms around Allen, "You scared me!"

Allen winces and holds his left eye again. "I still can't see and it hurts still."

"You just need some rest. It'll heal in no time." The Earl reassures. Tyki picks up Allen and carries him to his room.

"Boy, next time you decide to act like you're dying don't do it in front of Road. She may have hugged you but you know that she is mad at you."

"I know Tyki, but I also have reason to be mad at her."

"Great," Tyki sighs as he walks into Allen's room, "Just what all of us need, you two in a fight again. Last time it nearly destroyed half of the arc because you two literally attacked each other."

Allen says nothing and Tyki sets him on his bed. He covers his face with his white hair so Tyki can't see his expression. When he was sure Tyki was gone he let his tears fall. He doesn't quite understand, but he is crying for that poor Akuma. Though it may be a weapon to everyone else; something to use for their own gain. To Allen, they were much more. He grabs his sheets in his hands. This was one of the things he hated about himself. _'Akuma are nothing but weapons. Souls brought back by someone that loves them so they can be with them again. The torment is because of this. Humans are despicable. Just to have their loved ones back they would put them through them.' _Allen's tears turns to anger. _'Humans deserve to die.'_

Pulling himself together, Allen takes off all his clothes but his boxers and crawls under his covers. He looks up at his door to see if anyone was going to walk in. He lets out a small sigh of sadness. Allen had hoped that Road would come in and cuddle with him tonight. Though they were angry at each other at the moment, he really would need her tonight.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Road opens his door and quietly closes the door and climbs into his bed. Allen quickly grabs her and pulls her to him. His body shakes from his sobs. Road just wraps her arms around him holding him tightly against her, trying to calm him down the best she could.

They both feel asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a shorter chapter compared to the other one, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.<strong>


	12. Weak

Allen is lounging across the couch in the piano room totally engrossed in the book he is reading. He doesn't even notice the twins sneaking up on him with two buckets of water. Jasdero snickers quietly as they approach closer to the unsuspecting teen from behind. They hear him laugh thinking that he knows they are there they quickly duck behind the couch. They then realize that he is laughing at something in the book. Devit grins at Jasdero both jumping out from behind the couch yelling, "Surprise!" and pouring the water all over Allen.

"Holy fuck!" He yells and jumps off the couch dripping wet. The teen looks through his dripping hair at the other two who are laughing uncontrollably. Devit walks over to Allen's left while Jasdero did the same to his right and they both wrap their arms around his shoulders. "What the fuck is wrong with you two!?"

Devit pats Allen's head, "Little Allen shouldn't be cussing. It's very bad."

"If it's so bad then you shouldn't do it either," He shakes them both off of him, bending down to pick up his book. Allen groans at the completely soaked book and sets it off to the side.

"We do whatever the fuck we want to do," Devit slaps the teen's back, "Plus, Rumor has it that you and Road are having a bump in your relationship."

"Hehe, yeah, rumor has it that you two aren't buddy, buddy anymore," Jasdero looks at him with his head sideways.

Allen stiffens at their remarks. It wasn't that they weren't 'buddy, buddy anymore' as Jasdero puts it. It's that they just aren't exactly talking to each other right now. The teen glares at the twins and they take a step back. "What is going on between me and Road is none of your business. I suggest that you both keep your stingy noses out of it," He picks up the book and leaves the room slamming the door behind him.

The fact that they would even mention what is going on between Road and him. Allen huffs as he shakes his head, water flinging from his hair, and he starts to unbutton his white shirt. He walks into his room, throwing his wet shirt on his bed and going straight into his bathroom, grabbing the towel off the towel rack. The teen looks at himself in the mirror before he dries his hair. _'If the twins know then everyone will know by now,'_ Allen tosses the towel onto the side of the bathtub. _'And we are definitely not going to destroy half of the arc this time. I mean, we sort of forgave each other last night…' _The teen remembers how they fell asleep in each other's arms.

He lets out a loud groan and throws the towel on the sink leaning over it. Who was he kidding? It doesn't matter if Road and he set aside their anger for each other last night. He is still angry that he cared for that Akuma and he had to watch it explode because of Road. And she is still angry at him for making he believe that he was going to die from the Akuma poison.

Allen twirls around at the sound of his door slamming shut. The young male lets out a sigh of relief and walks to his dresser. "What do you want Tyki?"

Tyki glides over to the teen's bed and sits down crossing his legs. "Road wants me to deliver a message to you."

Allen snorts as he puts on another white button down shirt. "If she wants me to know something she can come and say it herself. It's not like I am going to hurt her for being in my presence," he takes off his shoes and socks and lays them out to dry. Normally he wouldn't feel embarrassed to strip his pants down in front of Tyki but for some reason he is having an odd feeling about doing that.

"Okay, before I even say what she wants me to tell you, what is up with you two?" Tyki sends him a questioning look.

The younger male ignores his question and grabs a pair of jeans. "Tyki can you please just tell me what Road wants me to know and leave? I really just want to be alone."

Tyki sighs and stands up, stretching his hands in the air, "She wants you to know that she is sorry," His arms drop to his sides, "Also, she wants you to know that the Earl has set you two on another mission together. She promises not to blow up any Akuma," He pinches the bridge of his nose, "I really don't get you two. If it was anybody else she wouldn't have cared, but for some reason it's different for you. Now I have to go. I have… plans with some friends of mine," Tyki leaves.

The teen's hands clench into a fist. He can't tell if he is angry or thankful for what Road promised. Allen does know that he feels weak. The fact that Road would stop being her sadistic, evil, little self just so he won't end up hurt makes his very stomach turn with sickness. He trained so he could become stronger, to be able to kill without remorse yet he still is being treated like he was still a kid.

Allen quickly changes his pants and dashes out of his room only to run right into Skin. "Skin can you move please? I have to find Road. I have something to say to her."

Skin raises an eyebrow and crouches down to be at Allen's height. "Are you two going to apologize already? I'm going to lose my bet with Lulubell if you two apologize already," His fists get tighter, "I hate losing."

Panicking, Allen quickly pulls out a lollipop and holds it out for Skin. "Here is some candy for you," Skin takes it, ripping the wrapper off and sticking it in his mouth, "Now can you move? Even if we are apologizing doesn't mean that we will be the same as before right off the bat. So Lulubell technically won't win until there is a change in our relationship. So you can still win," Allen smiles hopefully at the bigger man. Last thing he needs is Skin to through a tantrum and end up his punching bag.

The bigger man frowns at first but then shrugs. "Fine, just don't become goody, goody with each other. I hate losing."

Allen nods as he slowly scoots around him. He manages to escape Skin and continue down the hallway. _'Now, where would Road be right now…' _Allen enters the piano to see that the twins were still there arguing with Lulubell. He slowly shuts the door with almost an inaudible sound. He takes off from the dispute that he did not want to become a part of. The fact that he couldn't figure out where Road would be makes him start to worry. He should know her better than he is proving right now.

She is not in the piano room, not in the dining room, not with the Earl, not in his room. Allen starts to panic. He has checked everywhere he thinks that she would be.

"Why don't you check her room, boy," Tyki grabs his shoulder causing the younger male to look at him wide eyed and startled.

Of course! Why didn't he think of that sooner? "Thanks Tyki," Allen shrugs his hand off his shoulder and took off towards her room. The very first place he should have searched. It just slipped his mind at the time.

Allen stands in front of Road's bedroom door. He gulps and fiddles with his collar. This will be the first time he will enter Road's room. There hasn't been any reason for him to come here before hand. She has always come to him in his time of need. Even if they were hanging out they wouldn't enter her room.

The teen raises his hand to knock on the door, but it swings open to reveal Road. "What is it, Allen?"

"Um, uh," he rubs the back of his head, "You see, um, I, uh, wanted to…"

Road sighs and grabs Allen's wrist pulling him into her room. One look around already gives him the creeps. Dolls lined her walls and her bed compliments them with its childish stature. Allen knows that she looks like a child, but he didn't expect that she would be treated as one also. "Now say what you want to say," She skips to her bed sitting down on the ledge staring at him.

"I just want to let you know that I am not weak. You can still be yourself when we are on missions. You don't have to change anything just because I have a small problem."

She stands in front of Allen and touches his lips with her index finger, quickly making him shut up. "I didn't say I was doing it because I find you weak. I am doing it so we don't end up hurting each other by the end of it. Plus, there are plenty of ways to torture the Exorcists than blowing up some Akuma."

Allen smiles and takes her hands in his, "Thanks for clearing that up. Though I don't think I mentioned anything about feeling weak…"

"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face," Road gets on her tippy toes planting a kiss on his cheek. She giggles and twirls off into her room.

The young male smiles warmly after her before a thought click in his mind. "Wait! What is our next mission?" He chases after her.


	13. Control

**Haha. I completely forgot ****to put this on my last chapter. Lol. So here is the next chapter. My goal is to start updating AT LEAST once a week. But obviously that is not guaranteed. So Enjoy. I hope you guys understand what is going on this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Road," the female, who was skipping in front of Allen, turns around with a huge smile on her face, "Tell me exactly how me taking you out to lunch is a mission."<p>

She giggles and quickly wraps her arms around the whit haired teen's left arm dragging him alongside her, "Oh come on Al~len~! Why are you being so uptight about this?"

The young male looks at Road. Well for one he couldn't figure out if they really just took Lero from the earl to go out to lunch. Allen looks down at Lero in Road's hands. He is always so impressed when it comes to the poor umbrella and Road. Lero can always keep the 'regular umbrella' act going even when Road is swinging him around relentlessly in public. Well, sometimes that is. Other times Allen has to grab Road and drag them off into a side ally just so Lero can complain to no avail.

Secondly, Road had mentioned that Mellienne has put them on another mission. How taking Road out to lunch is a mission he will never know. It's not like he wants to complain. He loves it when he is given time alone with Road. She makes him feel safe no matter what is going on. Plus, she tends to make everything fun.

Allen tenses and scans the area, conscious of the presence of someone much stronger than he has really felt before. He intertwines his hand with Road's in an attempt to try and keep her safe, causing her to look up at him with a worried expression.

"Allen… Stop being so tense. It will only cause them to notice that we are here," Road stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek like before, "Just relax and have a nice time!" The teen couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. He calms down with a sigh causing the girl next to him to giggle and squeeze his hand in reassurance.

Road dragged him to a small restaurant, nothing to fancy so Allen didn't have to gamble to pay for the food. They are seated admittedly and Allen quickly looks through the whole menu before setting it down to wait for Road to pick what she is going to eat. It has always astonished the Noah on how much and how fast Allen will eat. But Road seems to be used to it already considering how much she eats with Allen alone when everyone else has missions to fulfill for the Earl.

Allen starts messing with the salt and pepper out of boredom. "Have you figured out what you want to eat yet?" He says with complete frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry I don't eat half the menu," Road sets down the menu and Allen gets his hopes up, "Wait, I don't know if I really want that," She picks up the menu again with a smirk in place.

"Now you are just messing with me!" The teen flops back against the chair crossing his arms.

The smaller girl giggles and sets the menu down on top of his and pushes them to the end of the table so the waitress can take them. "I was just joking with you. You can be such a baby sometimes Allen~."

The teen grins and leans forward, "Same for you. Always throwing fits at Tyki when he doesn't do anything you want to do."

Road opened her mouth to talk back, but was interrupted when a man with red hair that is wearing half a mask strides into the restaurant. She instantly tenses and looks ready for a battle causing Allen to look back at who she was staring at. The power from before washes over Allen making him gulp with fear or was it anxiousness?

The tall red headed man takes the cigar out of his mouth blowing smoke all around him. Allen couldn't dismiss the exorcist coat he wears. Though it threw him off; He has never seen an exorcist wear a coat that is gold trimmed. As Allen was studying the man, his eyes lock with his own. It was clear to the teen now that he knows who they are. This was going to get ugly.

"Allen, just relax yourself," Road is saying to Allen as the exorcist walks over to them, "He can't do anything to us at this place. So just calm yourself."

The waitress walks up to their table then but the exorcist stops her, "I'm sorry but can you wait a while longer before taking their orders? I am late and they have been expecting me," The waitress nods at the man and walks off again. Allen can hear his stomach growling. This was not good at all. The man takes a seat at the edge of the table. "You don't mind do you? I just don't like to see two kids sit alone in this place."

Road smiles kindly at the man, "Not at all General. Please do come and ruin our date with your presence."

Allen's curiosity peeked, looking at the General with wide eyes. This is the first time he has actually seen a general of the exorcist. They constantly travel around the world collecting innocence and giving it to their "chosen" ones. Greed starts to cloud his eyes at the thought of all the innocence that is just in their reach, but one look from Road told him not to make a move. He lets out a grunt and leans back against the chair.

The exorcist picks up one of the menus and starts to look through it. Allen's left arm twitches slightly and he winces. The innocence is acting up at a time like this. Road must have noticed something was wrong with Allen because her full concentration was on him now. He tries to play it off that he is fine but his arm tweaks out again causing him to use his other hand to hold it still. The red haired man is staring at Allen with a smirk.

"I knew there was something off about you. You have some innocence. When did you accumulate the innocence?" the man sets the menu to the side and leans forward clasping his hands together.

Sweat has begun to drip down the sides of his face and he falls onto the ground. Road is right by his side in a second wrapping her arms around his sides and helping him to stand up. Worry plastered all over her face. She makes sure that she stays clear of his left arm afraid that it may hurt her in some way.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we have to be going," Road starts to make their way to the door.

"Let me train him to control it."

The sentence makes her stop in her tracks. She turns her head looking at the general with a cold look. "Let an exorcist train him? Are you kidding me? I won't let him join an order like yours," With that Road leaves with Allen.

The teen boy chuckles and then groans in pain, "I was thinking you would end up blowing your cover after he said that."

Road manages to get them into an ally way before she conjures up her door. "I was just about to but the situation would have gotten bad," suddenly Road's lower lip puffs out in a pouting way, "We didn't even get to have a decent lunch date."

"Y-your joking right? I'm in pain and you are upset about lunch?" Road drags Allen through her door and into her room. She somehow manages to get him on her bed. "Ngh... I d-don't understand what is happening…"

"It's probably your innocence calling out to the general's innocence. I didn't think that would happen," she quickly goes to her bathroom and runs a towel under cold water rushing back to Allen placing it on his forehead.

His body convulses violently and Road throws her body over his almost likes she is hugging him. Allen's left head changes into his claw and it reaches around about to strike Road. The teen fights desperately to try and control his innocence; this has never happened before and he can't understand why it is happening now.

Tyki barged into Road's room, probably from feeling the power of Allen's innocence, "Road! Get away from him!"

But Road just clang even tighter to Allen, "I won't leave you, Allen. I won't ever leave you."

Tears are now streaming down Allen's face. He knows he can't stop the hand. Road even knows he can't stop it. It's like she is accepting her death. Unexpectedly, Road moves forward and plants her lips onto Allen's lips. Allen can faintly hear Tyki and now the Earl in the background telling Road to get away. All of his concentration is placed on the kiss between Road and himself.

This hasn't been the first time they have kissed, but it has never been this electrifying before. Allen felt his left hand come down across Road's back and she screams against Allen's mouth leaving hers wide open. Taking this chance he plunges his tongue into her mouth swirling his tongue around her own.

His left hand claws the side of her bed as it slowly turns back into a semi normal hand. The voices of Tyki and the Earl seem to be getting closer causing Road to pull back from the kiss. A string of their saliva dripped from their mouth as she pulls away from him. She sits up straddling his waist quickly wiping away any saliva that trailed down her chin. Both panting heavily and blushing like tomatoes.

The Earl is the first one to be next to them, "What is going on?"

Road quickly regained her composure, "Allen's arm went out of control when we ran into a general. Red hair and half a mask."

"Cross Marian…" He then leaves the room in a hurry confusing the younger two.

"Well that was a scary sight to see," Tyki calmly walks up to them, "Why you didn't move and get the hell out of there is beyond me, Road. You're lucky you have a fast regeneration or that would have been a bad wound."

"Tyki…" Road says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind leaving Allen and I alone for a while…" Tyki didn't say anything else. Must have been from the way Road sounded, he was out of the room in a split second. Road lays down on Allen's chest hugging him to her.

They both were confused about what happened, yet both are completely satisfied. Allen just hopes that nothing bad will happen from here on in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my People!<strong>


	14. Mission

**I did said I would try to upload every week. and I don't exactly remember when I uploaded last week but I know I uploaded sometime last week. So I upload today. In hopes you all will soon forgive me for my long period of absents.**

* * *

><p>Dinner with the Noah's is still the same as always. Maybe a bit more awkward between Road and Allen, but other than that the twins are picking a fight with skin. Lulubell is gracefully drinking her milk in cat form promptly ignoring everyone else. Tyki is nowhere to be found and the Earl hasn't shown up yet. Probably out to find Tyki with his human friends once again.<p>

Allen pushes around his steak with his fork thinking on recent events. It hasn't happened again because The Earl has made sure he doesn't receive any missions lately. They don't want to risk him being found by this Cross exorcist again. He lets out a sigh resting his head in his right hand as he continues to play with his food.

"Allen! If you don't eat you won't become strong like us!" Devit poses trying to flex what little muscles he has in his arms

"Ehehehe! Yeah! Like us!" Jasdero stands back to back with Devit doing the same poses at the same time.

The teen blankly stares at them. He stands up, "I'm not hungry," he is about to leave but then the Earl shows up right at that moment.

"Where are you going, Allen? I have a very special mission for you to do," The Earl looks at him from above his glasses. He didn't know why but something tells him that he is not going to like this at all.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that the Earl wants me to do something like that!" Allen is pacing his room with Road sitting on his bed, swinging her legs back and forth.<p>

"You know it is a great plan. It will get us great information. Plus, it isn't going to kill you. All you have to do is be an exorcist," Road hops off his bed and wrap her arms around him from behind, "and then there is that little fact that you have to fight against us."

The teen lets out a groan walking out of her arms. "That's the thing. I can't, won't fight against my family. You have always been there for me," Allen faces Road and puts his hands on her shoulders, "not to mention two of the exorcists know my face. They would be suspicious of me. They have most likely warned the order about me by now. This is too risky and the possibility they will have me killed is a fifty, fifty shot."

Road sighs rolling her eyes, "Allen, I am pretty sure they know you are human. They may be dumb but the red haired teen seemed to know a lot."

"You mean Lavi? That was his name right? What the other exorcist called him?" Allen shakes his head, "I can't do this…"

Road places her hands on either side of his face, "You have no choice. You have to pull this off," Road strides to his door, "just remember, Allen, even if you are caught you are a part of this family. We would never let them sentence you to death."

With Road gone Allen is left to his own thoughts. She has a point and he knows it. It's not that Allen wants to disappoint all of them by refusing, but he doesn't like being with those people. They don't understand anything and collect the innocence for what? At least Allen knows the Noah have a goal; to shape this world into something better. This 'innocence' is what they seek to destroy. It destroyed their happiness in past lives so why can't they destroy the innocence as revenge?

Everything he thinks about leads him back to his childhood. Running from the village people. Fighting to stay alive. Finding the Earl who brought him to his new family. A family who accepts him even with the innocence in his hand. Allen sits on the edge of his bed clutching his left hand in his right. The hand that hurt Road. It didn't matter to him that Road healed almost as quickly as when it slashed her back. It still hurt her. Still brought her pain.

Now they are asking him to _pretend_ to fight against them with this accursed arm! Allen lets out a long breath falling back on his bed. He, being the only one against this plan, puts him at a great disadvantage. Makes him feel like they would force him into the exorcist clothes and toss him right into the hell hole if it meant getting information. Though he knows they would never do that, yet like what road said, looks like he doesn't have much of a choice in the first place.

Allen closes his eyes, steading his breathing. The metal argument in his mind starts to calm down so he can start to think clearly. The positive side of him going is information and getting to know the enemy better. The negative side is having to fight everyone he has ever cared about. Even Allen knew the positive outweighs the negative. Or that is how everyone else is viewing it right now.

Finally coming to a conclusion Allen rushes out of the bedroom and heads to the one place he knows he is going to miss the most. Opening the white door he enters the pianist's room. Allen scans the room, making sure no one is around before he takes a seat in front of the piano. The keys are covered at the moment but Allen doesn't make a move to uncover them. He just sits there staring at the majestic instrument.

Every muscle in his body wants him to start playing. To run his fingers across the board and create wonderful sounds. But Allen continues to just sit there forcing himself to just stare at it. They last time he played the piano was for Road. She begged him to play for her. If he was to start to play it this time it would be just for himself. Yet something about that felt wrong to him. He needs to play for someone. Allen looks around the room again. Maybe this one time he will just play for himself.

He lifts the cover off and gently places his fingers upon the oh-so-familiar keys. He is going to really miss this feeling when he leaves to become an exorcist. A breath sips out from between his lips closing his eyes slowly as he lets his fingers guide along the keys. The melody that constantly plays in his head comes to life from just these simple movements.

One note after the other; just like before. It's always like before. Someone talking to Allen in his mind telling him exactly when to press a certain note. His body starts to slightly sway with the music. The voice in his head still commanding him; playing the melody inside his head.

Allen abruptly stops playing and lightly hovers over the keys. "I was hoping I would be able to play for myself for once. But I guess I ended up playing for you, Mellinnie."

The teen twirls around on the seat looking at the Earl. It's rare to see him in his human form. The only times he ever sees the Earl in human form is when they are at balls trying to make the human families name seem good. This is the only time Allen has ever seen him in his human form on the Arc. He is completely dressed in his black suit and top hat with Lero at his side acting completely like a normal umbrella.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in here playing the piano Allen," His eyes begin to tear up and Allen gets uncomfortable, "It was so beautiful. Just like how Neah would play it…" Tears are now streaming down his face.

Allen, completely caught off guard, goes to his side and hesitantly pats the Earl's back. Apparently that wasn't enough and he pulls Allen into a hug squeezing him tightly. Still Allen pats the Earl's back trying to get him to calm down.

"I hate to send you to go and be an exorcist. You know you can just say no. We won't force you to go," one look at the Earl told Allen that he wishes he would really tell them no. But Allen has already decided that he is going to go.

"Mellinnie… Where can I find Cross Marian?" Earl takes a step back to look at Allen's face. Sniffling a bit from his recent crying fit. Allen is making sure he doesn't hint at any emotion that he is feeling right now. The last thing he wants is for the Earl to know that he feels weak without the family there to support him every day.

"You really want to go through with this?"

"Mellinnie, you are the one who asked me to do this. Are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes."

Allen blinks blankly at him. Okay, he really was surprised that the Earl was having second thoughts about his own mission for Allen, but Allen isn't going to let him have him back down. "Earl I'll do this. It will help us immensely. I figured if I could find this Cross guy it would be easier for me to get into the Exorcists."

The Earl's eyes start to get teary again. "I don't know where he is. You'll have to search for him."

Not wanting to have to deal with another crying fit; Allen hugs the Earl again and smiles at him. "Thanks. I'll find a way to talk to you. I promise."

He quickly left the room heading to a door that would lead him back to the same town he first saw Cross. Best place for him to start his search. A thought crosses his mind stopping him dead in his tracks. Allen looks back behind him knowing he should say good bye to everyone before he truly leaves. But it is a hard decision. He knows full well that he may falter in his act of not caring. He will break down and cry in front of them. They all know how much Allen hates being in the real world alone. Even if he tends to sneak out just to go to a candy store. It still scares him to be around so many people he doesn't know.

This is the hardest mission he has ever been assigned. Changing his mind he heads to the dining room. It's noon so they should all be there for lunch. Upon enter he is tackled by Road, who has tears streaming down her face. Millennium Earl is already there. He must have told them about his decision.

"For a minute there, boi, we thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye," Tyki leans back against his chair popping a cigarette into his mouth.

Allen couldn't help it, his composure breaks and tears fall down his face. Why do they always have that effect on him? It's clear that they all cared about him saying bye. How upset they were for him almost deciding not to say it. How happy they are, even if half of them are trying to play it off as not caring, that Allen came back to say it.

He just doesn't understand them. He never truly has understood them. It's not a bad thing. Never a bad thing. Because then that means that they are always surprising him. And as those tears stream down his face. As Road hugs him tightly and not letting go. He truly knows that they care a lot more than he thought they did.

* * *

><p>"Alright, from the information that I have gathered, Cross should be around he-" The sound of a girl giggling and a deep male voice could be heard from the ally way. Allen pleading inside his mind that it was not Cross, but much to his disappointment it was.<p>

The teen already knew about his debts, habit of flirting with every breathing woman, and his constant drinking habits. Actually those were the first things he found out about him. Not what he was expecting.

He takes a few steps into the ally way and cleared his throat. The woman pushed the man away and scurried off. Cross turns around to see who would dare to interrupt him. When he noticed it was the boy from the restaurant he smirks. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend and she is not here obviously," Allen retorted. He quickly loses the attitude and bows his head, "I would very much like you to train me."

Cross raised an eyebrow and takes a few steps towards the boy. "hm…" Cross rubs his chin. He gets a glint in his eye and his smirk widens, "very well. Follow me…"

"Allen. Allen Walker."

* * *

><p><strong>And this is were I end this chapter. Woot! Please review. You guys are awesome. :D<strong>


	15. New life, New lie

**I always say that I will post a chapter every week but obviously I have commitment problems... -_- Damn this is soooo late. I had this half finish for Soooo long. I just now decided I would finish it after I watched a few AMVs of Allen and Road. And then read a few fanfics of them. If you get confused on Allen's thought process about all this it's because he himself is confused and scared. So you a feeling right. COMPLETELY right. **

* * *

><p>As Allen kneels in front of Cross after one long year of training a thought crosses his mind. How glad he truly is to get rid of this monster before him. The whole year Allen had to take care of his debts, buy his liquor, and watch him flirt with almost every girl he comes across. Though, he did take pride in the fact of how surprised Cross is that Allen only needed one year of training. That's when the Noah's crossed his mind. Nothing more than now would he like to see them again. Everything in his waking body yearns to see the Noah again. To watch them fight with each other and just not give a damn about anyone else.<p>

His thoughts are cut off by the red-haired beast that is sitting in a chair smoking his famous cigarette. "Allen, it has come to my attention that you are ready to join the black order," He slowly stands up from his chair. Allen notes that he also picked up something from the side, "You do know where to find the headquarters correct?" Of course he knew where to find the headquarters, so Allen nods his head. "What? I couldn't hear you."

Hate and resentment is all he feels for this man, "Yes, Master."

Allen notices a glint in Crosses eye, "Good. That means I don't have to show you how to get there…"

"Wait, aren't you coming with me? Don't I need your recommendation or something to get in?" He definitely doesn't want to go alone. Allen needs a sure fire way of getting in and if Cross is present then there is no way for them to refuse him access at all.

Cross starts to approach the teen a bit creepily, "Are you kidding? I hate that place. But don't worry. I'll give you Timcampy here to keep you company. I also sent a letter up a head to warn them of you. Goodbye Allen."

"Wai-!" but it was too late. Whatever Cross had picked up before, he slammed it hard against the back of Allen's head knocking the poor boy out cold.

* * *

><p>The boy groans, wincing as he slowly pushes his sluggish body up into a sitting position. He barely processes the yellow golem sitting in his lap. Allen rubs the back of his head wincing at the feel of a bump forming on his head. He sighs, "Tim… I hate being alone…" The yellow golem snuggles closer to him.<p>

Allen has to admit that, even though his cruel methods and constant abuse, he would much rather travel with the beast than travel alone. But Allen stands up, timcampy flies to sit on top of his head, and he walks off. He didn't have much stuff to begin with when he started training with Cross so he didn't care to take anything with him; just a few snacks for the road and the clothes on his back.

It doesn't take him long to figure out where he actually was and which way to go. With Timcampy at his side, it's pretty much impossible for him to get lost. What he doesn't expect, only about thirty minutes into his journey, is a child-like girl running towards him and leaping into his arms. "Al~len~!" The kiss that is planted on his cheek makes him stutter and blush. The girl giggles and sets her feet on the ground. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" She pouts, crossing her arms.

"Road!? What are you doing here?" This time hurt flashed in her eyes as he blurts that out. Allen quickly waves his hands in front of him trying to think of a different response to cover up that one. "What I meant to say was, I'm glad and surprised to see you Road. Why are you here?"

She smiles, "Tyki was doing me a favor by watching over you like a stalker and giving me details and after he told me that you are on your way to the exorcists headquarters I just had to drop in and say hi," The teen tips his head to the side with a slight smile. He has gained so much amusement from this in so little time.

Road holds out a lollipop and Allen takes it most gratefully. He had missed these moments. The nice sugary delight in his mouth while walking next to Road. Even in silence they were comfortable. No need to start up a worthless conversation. The older teen looks over at her as he silently wonders to himself how long she is going to stay next to him on his journey. He didn't even register that she had locked hands with his.

Second thoughts about doing this break through his mental wall again. He agreed to do this for the Noah, but he doesn't think he can actually fight them. What if, somehow, the Exorcists find some way to get him to actually hate his Noah family? To make him fight against them no matter how much they have done for him? The thought frightens him and he subconsciously squeezes Road's hand causing her to look up at him with worry.

His eyebrows are furrowed together as his thoughts continue down that path. Road, not knowing anything that is going on in his mind, gently squeezes back. Allen snaps out of his thoughts and look down at the younger teen. "Whatever you are thinking about, stop. Everything is going to be fine," so much trust and belief from her to him. Allen stops walking pulling her to a stop and making her face him.

"I'm scared," It's not like he is admitting a secret, but it is taking a lot of his strength to say this, "I don't want to have to fight you guys in an actual life or death battle. What if it actually comes down to one of us having to kill the other," He rests his forehead on Road's shoulder. He is visibly shaking and Allen can swear that there are tears falling from his eyes. "Road… Promise me something," Allen can feel Road stiffening up, "Promise me that you don't hold back."

Okay, that was most definitely not what she was expecting him to say. "I… Don't understand."

"I don't want to be scared. I don't want to have to worry about any of this while I am on this mission. Please, don't hold back when we confront each other. Treat it like a game or when you used to train me." Allen pulls her into an embrace, "Now you need to go back. I have to continue on my own." He lets her go and continues down the path without a word towards her again.

The blue-purplish haired girl stood there looking at the ground. Everything that Allen just said didn't even compute with her. There was no way she could hold on to a promise like that. Road wants nothing more than for Allen to be safe. Just like everyone else in the family.

She stares after him for a few minutes longer before she called for her heart-shaped door. Appearing in her room on the Arc was what her mind was aiming for, but her heart was telling her to curl up in a ball on her bed.

It was clear now that Allen will fulfill his mission in every possible way. Finally the one fear that Allen has been having hits Road. What if he actually joins the Exorcists? After everything they have shared and been through… Will he betray them? Just like Him? The similarities are so great that even the Earl wanted to take back giving him this mission. She climbs onto her bed and grabs the closest stuffed animal she could find, to cuddle it as she lets these thoughts fill her mind.

* * *

><p>Allen finally reaches the headquarters on top of that huge mountain. It wasn't exactly as he expected it to be, but dark and gloomy does fit his natural preferences. He walks up to the huge door, placing a hand on it. Suddenly there was a huge face right in front of him. "Wah!" Allen takes a few steps back to get a better look.<p>

He was too much in shock that it was actually talking to him that he didn't even notice that it had scanned him and is now crying like a big baby that he is an Akuma. "Akuma! He is an Akuma!"

The white haired teen takes another step back, "What!? I am not an Akuma! My name is Allen Walker! Cross Marian should have sent a letter that I was coming!" But it was too late; a man with long black hair wearing the exorcist robes appeared, pointing his samurai sword at him.

This is when Allen would rely on his family to come in and save him from any danger. So he wouldn't have to fight. The man narrows his eyes at him just before he lungs at him. Instinctively he activates his arm to block any of his attacks. Allen is shaking from fear. Everything is the same. Doesn't matter if he tries to explain they will just attack him from anything weird they see about him.

But he has to try and explain. These people have to at least listen to hi-. The gigantic door opens and a girl walks out from it. The same girl he encountered in Germany. "Kanda! That's enough. He is telling the truth."

This Kanda guy huffs and puts his weapon away and coldly walks away from both of them. Allen could really careless about him at the moment. His hopes were with the fact that she wouldn't remember him at all. "H-hi, My name is Allen." He gives his best smile to try and win this… Stare down?

"Hello, Allen. My name is Lenalee. It's nice to meet you. Please follow me. I'll show you around." The smile she produced was even better than his. He was just stunned by its beauty. He followed her cautiously. "Welcome to the Black order, Allen. I'm glad we finally have another exorcist around. We are so few in numbers and any help is welcomed."

She showed him the works. The rooms, the cafeteria, the scientist who happen to be extremely weird yet friendly and funny, she even showed him the boss in the area. It surprised him that they both seem to be brother and sister.

"Lenalee!" They both turned around to see the red haired exorcist running up to them, "I heard there was a new kid." His eyes fell on Allen and he suddenly loses all his happiness and excitement. It is clear that he still remembers Allen from before. "Why is he here? Lenalee we both know that he is wo-."

"He is a new exorcist, Lavi. And yes we are all aware of what happened in Germany with him, but Komui has taken this chance to figure out why he was with the Noah and why he is here now."

Allen takes a step back. They already know? Everyone already knows about him? This is not good. He has to go back. Retreat from this mission. There is no way he could… Then a thought strikes Allen, "They were using me." That got both of their attentions on him. Allen put on his best poker face, "they used me for my innocence that I have in my hand. I didn't know what was good from bad because they led me to believe I would never be accepted. But then I ran into you two in Germany. Then Cross a few days afterwards. He offered to show me the truth. I took that chance. Now I am standing here because I was shown the truth. I want to help out with the exorcists. The Noah has nothing to do with me anymore." As he said this Allen could feel tears in the back of his eyes ready to explode, but he held them back. This will never be known to his family.

It was clear they still didn't exactly believe him, but trust was already building in them from their eyes. "Come along, Allen. There is one last place I have to take you before I can let you go to your room." A devious smile grows in the back of Allen's head. Why was he ever so worried about this? These people believe anything. This is going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Now I am off! And I can honestly say I don't know when the next chapter will be updated. But it will be there! Because I have never let you guys down yet about a new chapter eventually. <strong>


	16. No trust

**Hey what's up? It has been soooo long since an update. I just got back into writing again and I hope this chapter will make you guys forgive my absence.**

* * *

><p>It was a long day trying to convince everyone that he was being used against his own will. Allen was finally shown to his the room he will be staying at. The great part about this is that he found where the Exorcist keep all the Innocence. That is something he can report to his family. Of course, that is if they send one of them to come by and check on him tonight.<p>

Allen let's out a sigh and sits down on the bed. He looks towards his window that shows him a clear view of the sky and the stars. It reminds him of when Rhode and he would watch the stars when he was younger. He shakes his head, why is it at times like this Rhode always pops up into his mind? Allen doesn't really mind it but he thinks of her more than the Earl. After all, Earl was the one to find him and take him in. Shouldn't he be thinking of his father figure and how proud he wants to make the Earl of himself? No. Rhode is the person that he wants to impress. He wants to show Rhode that he isn't that little kid anymore that needs protecting. Allen stands up and starts pacing. How exactly was he gonna to do that?

Of course, without Allen noticing it, Rhode had entered his room. "Eh~, Allen, why are you pacing like you don't know which candy to eat first?" She cocks her head to the side looking at him questionably.

The sound of Rhode's voice threw him off and he jumped. He stared wide-eyed at her before narrowing his eyes, "Did you have to just appear like that? It scared the shit right out of me." Rhode just giggled and skipped over to him. She made him sit down on the bed before she hopped onto his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Allen grunted, "Is The Earl sending you to keep taps on me?"

"Nope. He trusts you. I decided to show up and see you." Rhode then pouted, "It's boring without you there. Tyki doesn't play with me and everyone else is just doing their own things." She wraps her arms around Allen's neck and buries her face into his neck. The silence between them was comfortable but also tense. Allen knew what she wanted to say and Rhode knew that even if she were to say it that he wouldn't. "Neh, Allen, why do you feel like you have to do this?"

Allen let's out a sigh, "Because I am the only one that can pull this off. Also I have very valuable information for the Earl." He gets Rhode off of him and reaches over to his side table opening the drawer to see if there was anything he could use to write down what he knows. It's not that he couldn't just tell Rhode but writing down what he knows will be more effective for him. Just in case Rhode doesn't always come and see him every night. He managed to find a sheet of paper and a pen. He wrote down everything about the innocence and what they all plan to do and the security around this place. He also wrote down the names of the exorcists that he knows about. After he had finished writing everything down he handed it Rhode. "That is everything that I know so far." Allen smiles sweetly at Rhode.

Rhode didn't like the fact that it seemed that Allen was trying to get rid of her so fast. Was he joining with the exorcists? Or was he just trying to make sure his cover wasn't blown? Still, Rhode takes the paper from Allen and frowns at him. "You'll try and contact me if you get sent on missions right?"

"Of course I will. I will let you know first what goes on. You have my promise." Allen cups Rhode's cheek in the palm of his hand, "I have a feeling that it will be really easy for me to get in contact with you. But I'll need your help, Rhode. You have to make sure the Akuma attack me. They can't not attack me and they definitely can't show me any respect. They have to treat me like I really betrayed you guys. Kay?"

Rhode wasn't so sure about this. The Akuma will have no problem doing that because of the fact that Allen is a human in their eyes. She looks to the side sadly, "Okay... But only because you asked for it... Just don't die to them..." Rhode then leaves Allen alone again.

Allen let's out a huge exasperated sigh as he flops down on his bed. "Shit." He covers his face with his hand. He completely held back what he was feeling from Rhode. It was obvious that she was hurt by the way he was acting. Like he couldn't wait to get rid of her. Which wasn't entirely true, but part of the reason. He wanted her to leave so he wouldn't be found out, but he also wanted her to leave because he was afraid he would tell her the odd feels he just realized.

"This is bad." Allen says allowed to himself and he flops down on his bed, burring his face into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Rhode arrived back on the Arc. It was obvious she was upset. Devit and Jasdero were the first ones to come across her, though they sensed the aura coming off of her and stayed their distance. They didn't want to get attacked in any way. She made her way to Mellinie's room and skipped over to him, faking a smile. "Mellinie~, I have a letter from Allen." She hands over the letter and The Earl looks at it. The grin on his face got even bigger, if that was even possible.<p>

"Allen is doing a wonderful job." The Earl stands up and walks away, leaving Rhode alone. She pouts and heads to her room. Things are boring here. It's not the same without Allen. Allen... Her thoughts turned to their meeting and once again she was upset. She didn't understand why Allen was treating her differently. They haven't seen each other in a long time and he basically gives her the cold shoulder.

She reached her room and slammed the door shut behind her. The Exorcists better not have gotten to her Allen or there would be hell to pay. Rhode sits on her bed as she starts to think to herself about what she would do to every exorcist if Allen would betray them.

* * *

><p>Not even thirty minutes after Rhode left there is a knock on Allen's door. He gets up and opens it to see Lavi glaring at him. Allen gives him the warmest smile he could conjure up, "Can I help you Lavi?" It didn't go unnoticed by Allen, Lavi is scanning his room.<p>

"I though I heard you talking to someone in here." Lavi says as he pushes his way in Allen's room. While Lavi's back is turned towards Allen, Allen drops the fake smile and gives him a very harsh glare. "Who were you talking to?"

The suspicion from Lavi was clear in his voice. Allen knew that Lavi wouldn't trust him as fast as the rest of them did. After all he knew who Rhode was. He wouldn't put it past Lavi to try and catch Allen in giving out information. "If you must know, I was talking to myself." Allen says as he stands in front of Lavi, stopping him from intruding any further into his room. "It is really rude to just barge into someones room without asking."

Lavi looks at Allen. "I don't trust you. If I was to ask if I could enter you would say no and then close the door. I need to check before they disappear." Lavi turns around and walks out his room. "Don't think just because Cross Marian sent a letter to recommend you into the order means you suddenly deserve my trust. I saw who you were with." As he exits the room Lavi turns back around to look at Allen again. "My trust won't come as easily as the rest of the idiots that are here. I'm sure Kanda will be with me as well." With that Lavi walked down the hall leaving a very pissed off Allen in his room.

Allen walks forward and with all his strength he forced himself to close his door nicely. Slamming it would only give off more suspicion for Lavi to use against him. He'll probably say that if Allen wasn't guilty of what he says he is then he wouldn't have any reason to get anger. Allen takes a deep breath and walks back over to his bed. 'This was going to be harder than I thought.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Allen was given a mission with Kanda and Lavi. They were to investigate the doll that can sing. They had sent some investigators over there earlier but had lost connection with them. Fearing the worse of course they would send exorcists to check it out as well. Make sure that the investigation team wasn't killed by any Akumas after the innocence in the doll.<p>

Allen did not like this. He was with the two people who don't trust him at all. As if reading his mind, Linali walks up to Allen and pats his shoulder, "I'm sure if you save theirs lives or show that you aren't with the Akuma anymore that they will slowly start to trust you." She gives him a reassuring smile.

He gives he a smile back, "It's fine. I don't know if I'll ever be worthy of their trust to be honest. But I guess trying to earn it won't hurt." He moves away from her touch, feeling disgusting that she would even lay a hand on him. But he hid those feelings as he followed Lavi and Kanda out to begin their traveling.

* * *

><p><strong>So did I deserve forgiveness? Tell me in your reviews will you? I am again sorry for being away for so long.<strong>


	17. Realization and the Mission

**Hey, I updated again. This is gonna be kind of long Author's note than what I usually do but I would like to do this. If you read my profile it will explain in greater detail. I'm look for editors for an original story of mine. Please email me or PM me about it. I am also offering to send my original story to people who would like to read it. But I am mostly looking for Editors. More details on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Allen is on the train with Lavi and Kanda. They haven't taken their eyes off of him since they left headquarters and it was really starting to get on his nerves. He wanted nothing more than to kill them right here. Allen takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. Everything would go bad if he was to reveal himself on the train with a whole bunch of people watching them.<p>

Deciding it would be best, Allen stands up and exits the room, but before he could go Lavi grabs onto his arm. "Where do you think you are going?" Suspicion is written all over his face and in his words. Kanda opted to stay out of this by huffing and staring out the window.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Or is that against the rules to let one of your partners relieve themselves from the pressure building in their bladder?" Allen asks sweetly, but the hostility was openly there for both of them to hear. It actually caught Kanda's attention, for he glanced at them for a split second before going back to his window. Lavi ended up letting Allen go.

As he makes his way to the bathroom he remembers the promise he made Rhode. He needs to contact her so that he can tell her about the mission. Allen was originally going to end up telling her about it back at the Exocist's headquarters but he was rushed out to begin the mission immediately. He enters the bathroom and locks the door. "Rhode." He calls out and sits down on the closed toilet seat. Allen wasn't even sure if she would hear him, let alone know where he is. Another way was to fall asleep but that won't work.

After a while, Rhode appeared in the room from her dimensional door. She looks around with a lollipop in her mouth and gives him a questioning look. "Where the hell are you?" That alone told Allen that her physical form wasn't there but her dream self was.

He frowns at her. "You couldn't come with your actual self?"

Rhode rolls her eyes before skipping over to him and sitting down on his lap. Just because she wasn't actual there, doesn't mean it didn't feel real to him. This is why Allen as always feared dreams. They always seem so real. "Sorry, Mellinie whats all of us to be home right now. He is going to finally put us into action soon. He sent Lulubell to go get the innocence inside a doll." Rhode frowns as she remembers that Allen never did answer her question. "Allen, where are you?"

Allen sighed, he figured that he would have to face one of his family, "I'm heading to where that innocence is as well. We were given orders to find out what is going on since apparently they lost contact with some of the scientists there. But now I see why."

Rhode eyes widen as she jumps off his lap, "I have to tell Mellinie to pull back Lulubell. She can't possibly fight you. It's why too dangerous. What if she actually hurts you? And-"

Allen had pulled Rhode back into his lap and covered her mouth with his right hand. Her voice had begun to get louder and louder as she spoke. "Rhode, I'll be fine. Don't make Lulubell come back from a mission just because I was sent to go retrieve the same thing that Mellinie wants." Allen then smile sweetly at Rhode, "I'm sure Lulubell will go easy on me."

Rhode didn't seem too convinced by this and Allen noticed it. Considering the fact that they were both quiet and Rhode was caught up in her own thoughts, Allen finally noticed how beautiful Rhode was to him. Those feelings that he was feeling just the other night coming back to him right now. There is no way he could lie to himself anymore. Everything about Rhode he finds amusing, interesting and sexy. When did she become more than family to him? Was it when she started putting his life before her own? Or was it when he finally grew up enough to even start feeling this way for anyone? Allen pushes those questions out of his mind. He watches as Rhode chews on her bottom lip around the sucker that was in her mouth. It really made Allen flushed and yearn to taste her lips once again like that one time she held onto him as his innocence went out of control.

Without realizing what he was doing, Allen reaches up and takes the sucker from Rhode's mouth. She pouted and started to say something but was silenced when he crashed his lips to Rhode's. Her eyes widen in surprise. Normally she would be the one to do this, not Allen. At this moment though she didn't care. She tangled her fingers into his hair and gripped tightly to it, deepening the kiss even more.

After a few moments the two pulled away and Allen smiles at her, "I appreciate your concern Rhode, but I promise you that I will be fine." He helps her off his lap and he runs a hand through his hair, "If you want to, just because I know you will anyways, you can go ahead and tell Mellinie." He then leaves the room.

Rhode stares after him, before she too left. Things just got even more complicated between them. At first she thought that it would always be one sided but now Allen had proved her wrong. Or at least she hopes that is how he meant that kiss to be like. She didn't want to think that Allen may have kissed her only to get her to calm down. Rhode appears in her room and she looks at herself sadly in the mirror. "Allen wouldn't just kiss me to calm me down would he?"

* * *

><p>Allen is back in the room with Lavi and Kanda. He was staring out the window while the two talked amongst themselves. Most likely about how they were going to keep an eye on him. He couldn't help it, he let out a sigh and the two looked at him.<p>

"What?" Kanda basically grunts out.

"Nothing. Just wondering when you two will start treating me like a member of this team and not some prisoner." Allen remarks back at him.

Kanda was about to say something else but Lavi stopped him, "It's not worth it."

Allen is surprised by this and looks over at Lavi. The mistrust was still radiating from Lavi but it would seem that he finally gave up on trying to get Allen to confess or get on his nerves. "It's about time one of you realized it was a waste of time. After all you won't get something that you want if the person doesn't have it."

Lavi just shrugged and started to ignore him. Looks like Allen's smartass comments won't be getting to him as well. Allen inwardly smirked. '_Finally some piece and quiet._'

It didn't take too long for them to get to their destination. The town is empty of course and the three headed off to the ruins at the to of the hill. Once there they were greeted with a level two Akuma. Apparently the other two have never seen an Akuma like that, but Allen knew exactly what it was. No wonder Rhode wanted Mellinie to have lulubell pull out. Then again she could have mentioned this to him.

Instinctively Allen quickly grabbed both of his partners and pulled them to hide behind a crumbling wall. Lavi was about to say something but Allen quickly covered his mouth, waiting for the Akuma to go by them.

"This is bad." Allen whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending it here because it's a nice cliff hanger for the next chapter. I know my chapter aren't very long but I think I make up with that for actually have paragraphs lol xD Please leave a review and contact me if you want to be an editor. :) Just remember you all mean a lot to me.<strong>


	18. Conflictions

**Sorry. This is later than I thought it would be. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Allen had gotten Lavi and Kanda into a building where they are currently hiding. Of course, dis-bite the fact that he had just saved their lives, they are questioning him and his actions. He mentally rolls his eyes and crosses his arms and the two continue to throw questions at him.<p>

"Why did you pull us over here?"

"You have something to do with this don't you?"

"I knew there was no reason to trust you."

"What the hell kind of Akuma is that?"

Allen walks past them to glance out the window. "Look," he begins getting both of the to shut up. "I have nothing to do with what is going on here. But I can give you some information about what kind of Akuma that is." Allen turns back around to face both of them.

"Well, what the hell is it?" Kanda demands.

"If you shut up for about twenty minutes I may be able to tell you." Allen walks over to the door and cracks it open just enough to look out to make sure nothing is around. "It's a level two Akuma. Not many Akuma level up and they have to eat quiet a few humans to do so." He closes the door and runs a hand through his hair. "This mission just got so much harder than before." He mutters to himself.

He knew that there was a chance that he was going to get really hurt from this. The fact that he asked his family not to jump in to save him when it came to missions and danger, really is going to get him hurt. He knew that Lulubell will stick to the shadows and not intervene.

And that scared Allen.

Nothing was going as he thought it would. Allen knew that the Earl would do anything to obtain the Innocence. He also knew that the Earl would do anything to make sure Allen doesn't die. But to go to this lengths to obtain this one Innocence is just... Too much.

Lavi walked over to Allen, getting Allen's attention as he approached. "Okay, you used to be with the Noah. You know what it is we are facing. How do you suggest we should proceed." The shocked look from Kanda told Allen that Lavi was doing this on his own will.

Allen starts to pace, "If we teamed up we may be able to handle it but then again, we may get extremely hurt. We could always look for the innocence, but we will lead us to having to fight the Akuma." Allen starts tapping his chin as he thinks aloud, "The only other way is that we have someone to distract the Akuma while the others go get the innocence." Allen stops pacing and looks at them both, "Who is willing to be bait?"

Lavi and Kanda look at each other and then back at Allen.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did I have to loose the rock, paper, scissors." Lavi grumbles to himself as he quietly makes his way to the center of the place. Allen and Kanda were in the shadows following Lavi. They were waiting for the right time to start their search.<p>

"This is so not right. I swear those two cheated in some way." Lavi continues to grumble to himself, completely un-aware of the approaching enemy from behind him, "I swear if I live this I am going to get my revenge on them."

"Get your revenge on who?"

The sudden voice made Lavi whirl around to see the Akuma there. It smiles at him and waves before hitting him so hard he went flying into a building.

Allen nudges Kanda to keep going. The show has started and Lavi is now the main attraction to the Akuma. Kanda starts walking again, following the strong will of the innocence in the air.

Lavi lets out a low groan as he struggles to climb up onto the gravel that has fallen around him. Blood is streaming down his face and he looks out with on eye closed. He hurt and he didn't want to get up, but he knew that he had to keep this creature's attention.

"Hey, ugly." Lavi calls out towards it. The Akuma floats towards him. Lavi had finally managed to stand on top of the gravel. "It's rude to just hit someone you just met." Lavi reaches into his pocket and pulls something out of it, "Little hammer, big hammer, Grow, grow, grow!" He yells and the tiny thing in his hand grew to a huge hammer and he swings it at the akuma, hitting it.

The Akuma goes flying to the right and crashes into the ground. Lavi hops down of the gravel and into the street. The akuma manages to get back up. The stand across from each other on a stare down. It is like an old western movie. Lavi charges first at the Akuma colliding with it.

* * *

><p>The ground shakes and Allen had to brace himself. '<em>How strong are these exorcists?' <em>he asks himself. He looks at Kanda who is still walking ahead. He really didn't want to find out for himself but if this continues he just may. Then again, a level two Akuma isn't all that strong. If it gives them trouble then they are pretty weak. None of them will be ready for what is to come.

Kanda looks back at Allen and narrows his eyes, "What's wrong?" The look on Allen's face is completely blank as he was looking out towards the fight that was going on.

"Nothing." Allen starts after Kanda again.

Kanda watches the white haired boy careful. He still didn't trust him and never will. Something just tells him that he is trouble. But so long as he is under the protection of the order he can't touch him. If only he could prove that he is a traitor.

As if his thoughts were answered, Lulubell shows up grabbing Kanda and holding a knife to his throat. He looks to Allen for help, but he was just standing there. "Allen!" He wheezes out through the pressure of the knife to his throat.

Allen ignores the mans cry for help as he stares at the woman behind him. "Let him go."

It was something simple and Kanda knew that wouldn't work, but it did. The person who had held him let him go. He didn't even stand there. As quick as the wind Kanda had jumped away wit his sword out and pointing towards the threat.

"Allen, The Earl is worried."

And just like that Allen's cover was given away. Kanda started backing away form them both and glared at Allen.

"I knew that you couldn't be trusted." He spat out the words in anger.

Allen looked at Kanda and had to think of something fast. If he couldn't get something reasonable out to get Kanda to trust him enough to not go telling of this incident.

"I will never go back." Allen says carefully towards Lulubell. Trying his best to keep a poker face and real meaning behind his words. If he could make Lulubell believe him then Kanda will believe him. "My new family is the exorcists. I will protect them with my life if I have to." Allen's hand turns into it's claw like form.

Lulubell looks shocked.

Kanda didn't know what to do.

Allen prayed that his family will forgive him for what he is about to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and leave your opinions. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try getting the next one out sooner than this one. But at least I am still here. I haven't left! yet...<strong>


End file.
